Destiny's Willy
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: This will be the first for my OC's the idea is that Isabel is Destiny and Alexandria will be Fate and they will go through worlds and live their lives through it!-this one is CatCF-M cause I'm paranoid! WillyOC WonkaOC
1. Fate's and Destiny's Back Story

**Alright Thank you for clicking on this! For all my OC stories you need to come here! I will put them in order and this is the first though. I chose Charlie and the Chocolate Factory because I thought it might be easier to write than the others. I hope you enjoy it Oh and I am a Christian by the by so if this offends you I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer;**

**Johnny Depp; Hi…Lady Riddick is currently keeping me in her closet until she gets done with this story so I will do this disclaimer in hopes she will praise me.**

**Lady Riddick; Awe isn't he just all fluffy!**

**Johnny Depp; Lady Riddick does not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory nor does she own anything that she could possibly get sued for so if you see something she might get sued for please warn her!**

**Lady Riddick; Thank you for coming to my story!*Hugs/Drags Johnny away while telling him how good he was.***

**Destiny's Chosen:**

**Her First Adventure**

**First Chapter:**

**Hello my name is changed often but for now you can call me Destiny, it's my favorite. I have come to tell you about a woman that I have blessed to be my representative. You see she was born in 1990 but she was always lonely, had friends who stabbed her in the back, and parents who couldn't stand her, and a non-existent lover. She could live with most of it except for the lack of a lover, the lack of someone to hold her close and wish her sorrows away. She made her live revolve around her shows. She always became obsessed with characters off of the Television and I willed this to happen as I formed a plan of action. I pulled a few favors granted a few wishes and soon she was a star in the best movies, but I could not do everything for that was for my higher up (God) and so she stayed lonely. I would not allow the filth that they call 'men' to touch her.**

**Soon I saw her loneliness and I could not bear for it to stay this way so I asked for an audience with my Lord. I asked him if I could bond with her for I had grown attached to her and wished her to be my daughter and that she and I could form a sisters bond and she may help with my duties. He told me I would have to work hard to gain this honor and he handed me a list of names and files and that I was to fill these Destiny's and only then can I do what I planned for her.**

**So I worked hard and I was able to finish The Lords list and so I brought it to him with all the names crossed off. He looked at it and decided that I had done well. He allowed me the honor but strictly told me to keep an eye out that I would still have to work for he knew me well and knew that I would worry for her as I had for as long as I had found her. **

**I honored God for, I loved him above all else, and it would always be that way, before I went to her. I flew to her to watch her at one of her auditions and I looked at the movie she was auditioning for and I decide I would come to her as one of her co-stars. So I turned myself into my human form. I look to be a girl with black hair and curious green highlights that were straight while the black was curled to perfection. My bangs are purple, almost consuming the black hair. My outfit was of the fashion that most stars wore in the days of the 21****st**** century, at least the kind that appealed to me. I had a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of converse that were of a lime green and matched my hair. I wore a T-shirt that had a picture of The Joker that was played by Heath Ledger and he had a red marker in his hand. The shirt had the words 'support the pirates' with the word pirate marked out and in its place was 'support the villainous clowns.'**

**I hurriedly made up a background for myself. I was a French/Britain (which ever you like best I suppose) Star that was very well known but I had never been to the states until today. **

**I took a breath before walking in to the building to meet my soon to be sister, Alexandria Fate.**

Alright! Hey guys! So I would really like you to tell me what you think because I have had this in my head for the longest time. However I am not guarantying that I will finish this because I tend to lose interest in stories easily but I hope you like my idea but don't steal it!


	2. IsaBel 'Depp' Destiny

Chapter Two:

Alexandria's POV

I was just warming up with one person in front of me and I didn't really think I had to worry but I was still very nervous, as I always was. I looked down at the script in my hand that was for a story called The Odd Sisters and the Chocolate Factory: Isabel's First Romance. I didn't quite get through the story but from what I was told it was just a spinoff of the original Charlie and the Chocolate Factory except were Charlie's sisters went with him instead of Grandpa Joe.

I didn't even get to the page of when the ticket was found before I heard the doors open and the whole room went silent except for a few gasps and I looked up and soon joined them in their gasps as I saw THE IsaBel Destiny Depp walk in. My first thought was I love her shirt. She was clutching a script and looking around at us nervously. This was the first time I had met my ideal. She was the best of the best and I suddenly hoped she wasn't auditioning for the role of Alexandria. (Ok Ignore the fact that their names are the same as in the 'role')

I watched frozen in an awed gaze as she looked at everyone. As her eyes landed on me she seemed to perk up and become less nervous. I held my breath as she walked towards me and I glanced around to make sure I wasn't imagining this. She stopped in front of me with a smile on her face and stuck her hand out to me. "Hello my name is um... IsaBel Depp and I am a big supporter of yours!" I must have shown my shock because she blinked twice before I finally came to terms with what she said and I smiled and quickly took her hand energetically shaking it happily. "That really makes my day because I loved you in The Red Roses you did wonderful and so did your husband (Johnny Depp cause I want Destiny to get all the Johnny Depp People)"She smiled widely at me before glancing at the script in her hand and gulping again. "So um… Can I call you Alexandria?"

"You can call me Andria because I don't like being called Alex it's used a lot." She threw me a smile as I said this.

"I completely understand Isabel may seem unique but it's too much like Isabella so everyone always gets it wrong. Please call me Destiny I like it a lot better than most of my names. What part are you trying out for? I don't want to try out for the same part."

"I'm trying out for Alexandria because she seems the most like me." She nodded and just as she was going to tell me what part she was playing the girls that were before me came out crying.

"Those judges don't know anything about acting!" One of them exclaimed before they both ran out.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets as someone yelled my name and surprisingly Destiny's. She glanced at my confused face before smiling and saying "I'm auditioning for IsaBella for the name sake of course."

We walked together through a door that was on the left side of the room. There wasn't much to the room. They had some cameras set up no doubt to tape the audiences so as to put them on the bonus track. There was a line of seats that were pointed to the slightly raised stage. Standing by the stage was Tim Burton and some other people. As both Destiny and I stepped into the room it seemed to go into a stunned silence before Tim Burton walked over towards us-or more importantly Destiny.

As he reached us he shook my hand and kissed the back of Destiny's hand before speaking. "I had been told that Ms. Fate was going to be auditioning for a part but I am completely taken aback by your appearance Mademoiselle!" Destiny smiled brightly. "Yes well I am a major fan of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Johnny told me he was playing in it so I decided to try out for a part." Johnny Depp was playing Willy Wonka? I blinked remembering that he would be the part that Destiny's character would have a romantic interest in.

Tim ushered us both on to the stage and told us to act out scene nine while all the others in the room were whispering and watching us and I heard a person say rather loudly "It's the first time these two have performed together-I already thought we had it in the bag with just one Depp but now we have both and Fate!" I blushed scarlet as I quickly read through the scene and used my photogenic memory to my advantage, hopefully I could impress Destiny.

(I thought about leaving it here but I thought why not?)

We got into place beside each other and looked at the wall behind the table as if the factory was there. I waited to hear an 'Action' before starting the scene with other random people playing the other parts.

"Daddy! Make time go faster!"

Destiny looked at me and rolled her eyes completely in character though she made it look as if she wasn't. "Someone needs to be slapped if you know what I mean!" I grinned impishly at her before looking at the 'Factory' "So here we are about to go into the one place that could possibly fuel your insistent need for chocolate and mine for candy in general…I wonder, Charlie, if Bella will make it through the tour without trying to molest Mr. Wonka?"

"Oi!" 'Isabella' said. Then from someone in the, suddenly appearing, crowd of people someone said Charlie's line. "I can't wait to meet him. What do you think he will be like?" Destiny looked into the thin air to the other side of me where Charlie was supposed to be, bending over slightly. "He'll be awesome and exceedingly hot that's what!" I looked at her funnily. "Why are you assuming this? The man lives in a Chocolate Factory! He's probably fat and unable to see over his own beard that's full of candy stashes!" She looked at me like I was a little kid. "Have you been reading The Night before Christmas again?" I looked anywhere but her. Then the acting moment was suddenly interrupted by a lot of clapping. Tim Burton walked up to us smiling widely.

"That was beautiful ladies! You both have the parts! I can't wait to start working with you!" Destiny Whooped excitedly and hugged me I hugged her back wondering if she was always this energetic. She looked at me and smiled crookedly. "Andria you have to come with me! We must celebrate our triumph over the things we call stage shyness!" I grimaced hoping upon hope that she wasn't one of those girls. "Um...What kind of celebration?" She grinned cheekily before stating. "I have two tickets to the opening of Gerard Butlers Phantom of the Opera and Johnny won't be here until tomorrow, so I thought you might want to come! Then we can spend the night at my hotel room of course that is if you want to." I was shocked that she would invite someone she doesn't' know over and for a second I considered refusing but I felt like I knew her already and not just from all the stuff I've read about her of course.

It felt like I had grown up with her. So of course I said yes.


	3. Welcome to FateHood

Chapter 3

I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but I do own my OCs! Also a shout out to my only loyal supporters! And thank you for reading this!

We took her Ferrari to her hotel and we were getting along well in the car and I found out that she had an unusual obsession with MCR. It only took us a few minutes even with the Hollywood traffic. I managed not to gawk at the hotel line as I may have moved up in life but I had never let myself indulge in these kinds of things.

We walked into the lobby and everyone was watching us I faintly realized that people were taking pictures of us with our sunglasses on and arms linked. I blushed brightly as she walked to the elevator. I noticed the Valet drooling over the Ferrari and I grinned as my thoughts turned that the fact I was with my favorite celebrity. We got along so well that I was happy that she could put up with my sarcasm and that I wasn't a hindrance for her. She explained a lot of things for me and told me about her life and asked me about mine.

We were stopped right in front of the elevator and asked to sign autographs and take pictures. I did so happily and kissed a little girl on the cheek in one picture but refused to sign her forehead-instead signing her clothes so as not to give her ink poisoning. We finally walked into the elevator.

"I love the fans," She practically sighed.

"Yeah. They need to understand I can't be everywhere at once."I turned to the buttons so I completely missed the smirk she threw my way. "What level number?" She bounced over the small space in the elevator that was mysteriously not crowded. She pushed an elegant key into where I swear there was nothing before. Destiny turned it and pushed the emergency key and then the level thirty nine (I've never been to an expensive hotel so I don't know the average number of floors. The important part is that it's one of the tallest buildings.)

"What did you have to do all that for?" She smiled brightly.

"This is my penthouse that I had them build in. I had done it in preparation for me and Johnny so that when we needed to we could live in America, but we've never used it. I had to memorize the code thing so that I wouldn't have to worry about other people interrupting anything we may be doing. If you know what I mean."

I blushed scarlet and quickly changed the topic. "So what made you decide to audition for this show?" She leaned up against the railing in the elevator before answering. "I thought this would be good for you to try first." I blinked but before I could ask what she meant the doors to the elevator doors opened. I loved the layout of her rooms. It seemed all to be done like a Greek lived there. "This is really pretty!" She grinned but I didn't ask as I looked at all the furniture. There were just the things you would usually see in a living room. The room contained a couch, TV and other furniture pieces. There was a door leading off into a dining room that was done in the same Greek-ish theme with the clothes that would be in every room hanging from the ceiling. I feel in love with the place instantly.

Destiny had fallen on the couch and was wiggling around and pulled off her shoes. "It is isn't it? I had Ath (ena) – A friend designed it for me. I like it anyways. She knows me well. May be one day you'll get to know her." I fell into a chair happily moving into a chair. Just as I was about to comment on what she said in the elevator when someone called on the phone. She reached over the couch arm and grabbed the cordless off of the stand. "Hello Depp residents?"

"Yea, Johnny I met her we both got the parts together. She was wonderful."

I watched as she blushed while glancing at me. I smiled as I heard the echo of what he said. "_**Well I love you and I wanted to make sure you were doing well over there. I'm getting on the plane now so I suppose I'll meet her tomorrow. I'll see you then love."**_

She smiled brightly and told him "I love you to Johnny. I know you'll love her. Bye." She hung up from the phone and she turned around to me. "God I love that man. He worries about me so much that you can't help but love him. He's really sweet I hope you get to meet him soon." I smiled at her. "I hope I get to see him. I loved him in all his movies." She seemed to grin eerily and her eyes glazed over before she suddenly leaned towards me.

"Have you ever wanted to go into your movies? To be with those people where it doesn't matter if you mess up you'll know what will happen and even get the guy, especially when it's played by Johnny… mmmmm…" She said. I burst out laughing at the face she made. She seemed to 'Come back to herself' so to say.

I didn't even have to think about her question. "That's a wonderful dream come true. If I could I would." "Would you? Would you go with just one constant person in your eternity?" I blinked at her completely serious face. I was going to answer but something inside me was screaming think about it! I thought about it. Would I give up what I had to go through the universe with just one person…my parents were dead…no real friends.

"Yes I think I would- no I'm positive that I would as long as I like the person I have to go with." She grinned so much I thought that her face was going to fall off. "Well I hope you like me because you've just signed on to Fate-hood"

Well there you go! Next Chapter they are going to be in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Also you need to know I am going to my Grandparents so I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll be able to upload for awhile!

Love you guys and so does Johnny! He's not available right now (You here thumps coming from closet behind authors chair)

Were going through some rough patches today!


	4. The First Morning

Chapter 4

Three years later…

Fate's POV.

My name is Alexandria Fate. I have one family member and we go around through worlds playing key parts. My sister's name is Isabel Destiny, but she goes by Destiny and me Fate. Destiny may have been around longer than me but we act as if we've known each other for years. She has just finished teaching me what we can do and what we can't do. This will be my first try. She's taking me to the story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and she's allowing me to try on Willy Wonka. We're going to 'share' Johnny Depp characters she tells me but Johnny will always be hers when we go back to 'my' world.

**For the viewers Discretion (lol that makes me sound official) :** This is the background information. There sharing the last name Bucket and are twin big sisters. They go with Charlie to the Factory and Alex ends up falling in love with Willy Wonka while Destiny is there as back up and to scare the others so bad that they start acting better which is the 'goal'. Which further speaking they have to have a goal in the worlds they are placed in! Such as this one!

If I think of anything else to tell you I will. Also I do tend to put my thoughts into my stories a lot I apologize ahead of time.

################

Alexandria Fate's POV

"Alex sweetheart, Wake up please." I grimaced and rolled over on my bed in the attic. It was cold and extremely hard to sleep up here. My parents had splurged and gotten boards so that we would have our own room. We still had to jump down a ways to get to the bottom floor though. We had a queen size bed with a rusted frame and a plain desk on the other side of the attic. We had a rug that covered a few of the old boards. In the corner was Charlie's 'corner'. He had most of his things inside it with a decomposing wall separating it from mine and my sisters' room. The ceiling was barely present with more missing pieces.

As I rolled over I heard a loud groan, and almost simultaneously I felt my sister under me as she yelled "Get off! Jeez lose some weight will you!" I moved off of her as I heard our Mom and Charlie laugh. Using my feet I tried to push her off the bed only for her to hit it with a solid thump.

She laid there unmoving and just as I was starting to get worried I heard from the mound of blankets. "This means War!" She popped out of the covers with her hair making her look exactly like Frankenstein. (I'll put there looks at the end of the chapter) I squeaked and started scrambling backwards on the bed. However I was too late. She tackled me to the floor and sat on my stomach. As she let out a shout of triumph Charlie came out from downstairs. I blinked as she finally moved off.

"Mom says you should come down and get ready for work." Isabel let out an 'eep' and scrambled of the floor and towards the hole and to the wardrobe. I followed soon after thanking Charlie by ruffling his hair. I saw Isabel pulling on her 'I'm in Love with a Villainous Clown and He _Better _Enjoy It.' shirt, along with her black skinny jeans. I pulled out my matching jeans, pausing briefly to think before also picking my matching 'I'm in Love with a Man Whose Always Smiling.' shirt. She grinned at my chose and looped her arm with mine as she walked to the table and sat us both down.

I grabbed my bread and glanced around at our family (You should hopefully all know the set up. The whole one bed and a table with a TV next to it thing. The kitchen connected to it. The Grandparents in the only bed that was in the same room.) My grandparents were all chatting together and my Mom was in the Kitchen playing around with the cabbage soup that we always ate for lunch and dinner. I blinked as Bella put my bread, cheese, and tea in front of me. I ate happily as we all watched the television. I was dozing when suddenly Bella squealed loudly.

She said, "Charlie come here there making an announcement about the Wonka Factory!"

"And now we go to Judy with the breaking morning news."

"Thank you George. And now, details on the sudden announcement that has captured the attention of entire world. Hidden among

The countless billions of Wonka Bars are five golden tickets.

And to the five people who find them will come the most

Fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of

Chocolate. And as if this were not enough, each winner before he receives his prize will be personally escorted through the top secret chocolate factory by the mythical Willy Wonka himself."

"Wow. Wouldn't it be something if you found a ticket, Charlie?"I said.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Dad.

Mum walked up to Dad and placed a kiss on his cheek. She whispered to him at a volume she thought no one else could here at, but hey when you knew what she was going to say before she said it was all good. I looked over and watched as _Destiny_ mouthed the words to show that she had realized the same as I had.

"Did you bring in anything to put in the soup?" (I know it's not the words but I'm unable to get to the movie or a script sorry.)

I grinned as my excitement grew. It was time to start the party!

(I was going to stop it here but I don't have enough reviewers that care so that makes me more determined to right better—actually it doesn't I'm just bored so I decided to type away my boredom…plus boys be thankful your boys and don't have a monthly problem….Hey! I could make people think I'm a werewolf…there's a Disease for that right? Love the Lycans! _Destiny: Anyways! Back to the story!_)

I was still grinning when Dad kissed Bella on the cheek and as he went to kiss mine he stopped. "Why are you grinning so widely? Usually this is followed by something either bad or funny." I just tried to grin wider just to try to freak him out more, but alas he knew me to well. Plus he is able to put up with my sister and so far that was a rare thing. He kissed me on the cheek before sitting next to me making me realize that IsaBel was on the other side of the table talking to Mum.

(By the way I do realize I keep calling the OCs different names. It is a good thing for future fics—hopefully)

I watched, although I was also trying to remember how many days it was till Charlie found the ticket—and multitasking for me was never a good thing, as Dad presented Charlie with his surprise.

"Charlie I think I've found something you'd really like."

He pulled from his pockets a few twisted and ruined toothpaste caps that he always found at his job and brought home to Charlie.

I smiled softly as Charlie almost squealed out.

"It's perfect!" He went to his cupboard of joy as I called it and pulled out his model of the Wonka Factory, and just like every time she saw it Destiny (IsaBel just in case you're confused again) mouthed obsession to me. Just like always I mouthed back like you can talk Ms. Depp she slyly threw me the finger and my eye twitched. Not caring if Mum or Dad saw I reached over the table and the model to hit her upside the head saying "Be appropriate!"

"When am I ever?" She said back, stuffing my last piece of toast in her mouth. As I was about to through a witty comment back Charlie interrupted us.

"It's a perfect fit! Thanks Dad!" I looked over to see he had placed two conjoined caps on top of 'Mr. Wonka's' body. I watched amused as IsaBel gathered Charlie into her arms spinning him around. "Its beautiful, magnificent, magical, radiant, dashing, ravishing, awe-inspiring"

I pooped her upside the head as I scooped Charlie from her and placed him on the ground. "Bella!"

She twitched. "-fez…I'm fine" I snorted at the hidden reference. I watched as her face lite (spell?) up with an idea. She dashed back up to our room only to come back down a few moments later. I looked t her curiously for a moment but she only grinned and I realized it was _that _grin that Dad had talked about. I gulped before giving a defeated sigh.

Mum sat down a 'meal' in front of Dad and kissed my head. "You two had best be off to work. You'll have to hurry as is." I smiled widely before grabbing my sister's hand and our shabby coats. I allowed Dad and Mum to kiss us good-bye. As always we waited patiently for Charlie so that he could walk us to our work.

Soon we were all talking happily and asking how school was yesterday and had he been bullied by Ardmore again after what we did. Thankfully we had fixed that problem if you know what I mean. As we came closer to my sisters and mine's work place all three of us were grinning and sniffing. As we turned the corner we came to a stop before our work—Luna's Candy Emporium, which was just in front of Wonka's Factory. I moaned in despair just now realizing that the shop was going to be a mess with this new Wonka development—and of course the fact that a large crowd of people were all standing outside the shop looking impatient had nothing to do with it.

Destiny actually fell to her knees in depression and screamed pointing at the Wonka Factory, making the crowd turn to look at us, "Why? I never did anything to you! Know that I am going to die from being either worked to death or trampled by a bunch of over excited chocolate huggers! If I didn't love your candy so much I would make you rue the day." I snorted glancing at the Factory only to blink as I thought I saw a figure's shadow in the window. I burst out laughing just at the thought of Willy Wonka having heard her. Soon both Charlie and I were on the ground laughing at her theatrics. At first she glared at us then started laughing as well. Soon we stood and sobered. We both brushed Charlie off and each other.

I kissed Charlie on the top of his short head while IsaBel planted one on his cheek.

"Have a good day at school." We said together.

"Have a good day at the candy shop." And so we parted our ways until Charlie would get out of school.

TTTTTTTTT

After five minutes of continuous pushing we finally made it to the store. I hurried to open the door and we slide in as the people started to yell at us that it was time to open up already and that they wanted the Wonka chocolate. I quickly went to grab our aprons from the locker rooms. I walked back into the room to see IsaBel chatting with the other two workers. They nodded at her and I knew instantly what she was about to do. I just giggled and walked to the cash register and sat at my spot to listen.

Sis took a breath before slamming the door open, but instead of letting in the crowd like everyone thought she stepped out with her 'if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-and-listen-you-will-not-life-to-regret-it' face on.

Needless to say the crowd was silent and frozen. I glanced back out to the Factory, which I had a splendid view of through the gigantic window, I saw the same shadow but in a closer window. Soon though I was distracted by the speech my sister was making.

"Alright listen up demons. I have a hurting back and am on my cycle. If you don't behave and get in an orderly fashion I will come unleashed on you. As much as I love chaos I won't non-of it today. Do you comprehend me? I want you to come in _five_ at a time and get what you want. We have plenty of Chocolates and other Wonka candy to go around. I don't want any fighting, nor do I want to see you harassing us workers. I don't care if the owners sick. I am the manager as of voted five minutes ago and I will not have anyone hurt because you think you _need_ to take your probably spoiled brat to see Wonka's Factory. I am not in the mood." She paused to take in a breath and stare down the large crowd which was actually paying attention. Wow, drop a few waves of murderous intent and people listen.

"If anyone fails to abide by my rules I will not fail to sit you down tie you up and let you watch every single other person buy all the chocolate and I may even eat it the _very_ last one in front of you. Then you'll go home and come back with a better attitude tomorrow." Everyone in the crowd looked at her with disturbed or other despairing expressions, but just as they probably thought they were about to buy demon's chocolate I rushed to save the day.

I jumped on her back and Spoke to the shocked crowd. "Or we will just throw you out and tell you to come back when you've grown up. Now please make a nice clean-Hey! No pushing- line. Thank you." I grinned at them just as my sister did simultaneously.

WOAH! I got out a new chapter because I was bored as you can see. I don't know exactly how I am going to do this but I want you guys to tell me. Who do you think should end with good 'ole Willy? I'll probably put Alexandria even though I realize that I have made many mistakes in the past chapters I am way to lazy to go back and fix them.

SO here are the profiles for my OCs!

Name: AlexAndria Fate

Occupation: Is THE Fate

Age: (if it changes I'll tell you) 26 (Wonka will be 29)

Hair: Raven with a bright red streak in her bangs

Eyes: Green like her sisters

Siblings: IsaBel Destiny and for this story Charlie

Anything else you guys wanna know?

Also a shout out to my only loyal supporters!

A special one to AnnemarieDarkhome!

I loved her story so go read it!


	5. The Golden Ticket

Chapter 5

Thanks to some very helpful info from my one follower I will be making this a Destiny/Willy story so yay! Now I just have to remember that!

Destiny's POV

I was extremely happy to make the crowd as frightened as they had been. It has always been a talent of mine. Plus the added wonder of Willy Wonka just 'accidentally' seeing me was putting me in a happy mood. There were only a few men that didn't understand the point of my rules but I was quick to show them who they were messing with.

Especially when one made the mistake of going after Alex. As of now we had closed shop. My sister and I got a pay raise along with my promotion to manager today, because the other two girls quit. Which was fine with me, Stuck up pricks that they were had no right to be around candy.

"And can you believe he tried to grope me-me, of all possible people!" I said as we walked out of the locker room after closing time. "And what, my dear important one, did you do to him?" Alex sarcastically said as we both walked out of the door and I turned around energetically and locked it.

"I slapped him, lectured him, and told him if he ever did that to a girl again I would beat him with a pipe till he almost lost conscious-ness and then cut his wee-monster off and boil it in front of him and eat it."Andria looked at me like I had finally gone insane. "Well, it wasn't like I was actually going to eat it." I quickly explained. We turned to see Charlie waiting like usual. (It's not dark just in the afternoon when the store usually closes.)

I bounced over and scooped him into a hug. "My dear wonderful brother! How was your magnificent day at tortu- School? Did you learn anything important or did you learn hogwash? I remember learning hogwash, nonsense, gibberish, garbage, trash, rubbish-" I didn't get to finish showing how many words I could think of before Charlie interrupted me. "IsaBel!" I blinked. "fez- Sorry."Oh how I couldn't wait for my Mad Hatter.

"So as she starts remembering herself what did you really learn today?" (Ok does anyone actually know what grade Charlie is in? I'm going to go with fourth cause I just thought of that one first.)

"I learned about fractions. Ms. McKinley told us about how to multiply." And as he started telling us about his day we walked calmly passed the factory and towards our house. I tried not to get excited about my raise and what I had bought with it while on break. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard something that made my blood boil. "- She told me that I wasn't her type and that I was to poor for her taste…we aren't that poor. I told her that if she thought that was then I didn't like her that much anyway."

"Well she's just an old Meany anyways. You just watch something will eventually happen to her and she will regret having called our family poor. At least there is love in our house." Alex says. We exchange a glance and I feel my powers range threw my human form as I think about all the possible things I could do to that nasty girl.

I grimaced and looked around the neighborhood to see all the people going by. I smiled brightly at an old lady how had been scowling at my sisters and I's shirt's. I turned to my sister and brother. "Ho_w_ ab_out_ a little _anarchy_?" I said nodding towards the scowling lady while talking like the Joker.

Alex got my point and pushed me. "TAG YOUR IT!" She screamed. I ran after her yelling to Charlie, "Come on Charlie lets show her not to mess with us!" and so that's how it went all the way home.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$

It had been fourteen days since the beginning of the Golden Ticket fiasco as we had come to call it. Because of the many people coming through the store we had been working later and later until we were working till the sun went down, but when it came to Charlie's birthday me and Alex put our foot down.

I through my rag down and jumped on the cash register desk I was finally going to snap. "Alright you demons listen up!" It went silent as Alex also joined me on the table. "We've had enough! Our brother's birthday is today and I'm almost too tired to worry about it." She said

"We've had enough!" I continued. "We have both been working 7 to 11 and are damn tired of it!"

Alex jumped in. "As of right now we are closed make your purchase and leave!" There was a scramble to the cash register and we checked them out after making the door were no one could come out but they could leave.

I grinned as I walked out. As of right now three tickets have been found- the other one should have been found while my sister and I were walking home, and I don't remember who got it next (I actually don't so it's going to be who I want it to be.) I smiled happily as I hugged the package that my sister and I had bought. With both our raises and my promotion we pooled our money together to buy Charlie and kind some somethings. I swallowed as I saw Mum and Dad rush into the house to give Charlie his chocolate. We waited outside for the disappointment of not finding the golden ticket.

We were going to speed up the process of the story as you can tell. So now I had in my hand the chocolate that had the golden ticket *I may have cheated* and I was happy that I was going to make him cheerful.

With my time here I have gotten attached to him, while not as much as I had with Fate but enough to make sure he is pleased before I leave.

I let my sister go in first with just a wink as she finally got out of the cold. I waited 15 minutes before I burst in, shaking off the cold. I held the packages in my hands and I smirked as Mum hurried up to me.

"Sweetheart what took so long? Are you alright? What are these?" I kissed her on the cheek before doing the same to Charlie. I put down the packages on the table while taking off my un-needed jacket (the whole doesn't feel cold unless she forgets about it thing, came into play)

"I and Andria got some extra money and I was promoted. We got some prizes for you and a birthday present for Charlie." I handed Mum the first package as she sat down. She turned her suddenly tearful eyes to Andria who smiled and then she tore the paper off like an adult and I rolled my eyes patiently. She gasped before almost choking on her air. She took the long sleek dress out holding it against herself.

"Girls this, this is too much! How can I- this had to cost a fortune!" I laughed as she spun like a little kid. Alex picked up the next package and threw it to Dad. He opened it like a little kid only for his eyes to glow. We had gotten him a black sleek jacket that could be worn fancy but also for those cold mornings on the way to work. I started as Alex poked me and pointed to four of the packages. We both took two each and handed them to the appropriate grandparent. They laughed with joy and hugged us as they all got there presents, mostly Grandma Josephine. Her present had token a few hours to get a hold of as we had taken a box and caught the dragonflies she talked about the most and put them in here.

And in the middle was a not so important but dazzling all the same dragonfly necklace. She had cried out in joy and hugged us as she had her one moment of clarity. I couldn't stop myself from grinning as we both sat beside Charlie and kissed him on both cheeks. "For good luck!" We explained. We handed over two packages and Charlie's eyes widened. First he opened the big one just like the little kid he was, It was an entire outfit of new clothes that would be just adorkable on Charlie.

He thanked us profusely as the others had. Then he went to the second package. He opened it to see a bar of Wonka Chocolate. He blinked and I explained happily. "It's been opened a little bit cause I bought it during my break, but I think you'll love it even more." Mum sobbed as she understood the meaning of that statement.

Alex and I just kept smiling as Charlie flipped it over and started to open it and as he did we all saw the flash of gold. He dropped it on the table in surprise. With a steady hand I pulled the golden ticket out and read them what was on it. Before I even finished Charlie had launched himself at me in a hug. "Thank you" was coming out of his mouth repeatedly as he also hugged Alex. Soon Mum and Dad joined in the hug and I had to grin at the wonderfulness of mortal hugs.

I smiled at Fate who was somewhat uncomfortable being smashed up against me in the large group hug. I decided to safe her.

"Alright guys your welcome. However breathing is necessary for a body to function!" We all laughed and continued to plan along with thanks from everyone just randomly. Then Mum seemed to find the last two packages on the table. She picked them up curiously.

"Sweetheart what are these?" I grabbed one of the packages and Alex the other before switching.

"They are our gifts to each other!" I exclaimed as I waited for Alex to tear it open. Inside was a red sash that you could tie your hair up with or around your waist. She grinned like the cat who trapped the mouse.

I didn't wait for a Thank you I just started ripping the paper off of my present and almost had a heart attack. Inside was a replica of the mad hatter's hat except it was back themed. I squealed with pure delight because unlike the people around us I understood the significance. I threw my arms around Fate as I started mumbling in a mad kind of way.

"Thank you!" I laughed out as I put it on my head. I realized automatically that around people with real imagination that my eyes would change colors just like Tarrant's and was extremely pleased with my sister.

Interview:

Interviewer: So Mr. Bucket how did you find the ticket?

Charlie: My sisters work at the Candy shop in front of Wonka Factory and IsaBel had gotten a promotion and Alexandria ,they are twins, got a raise. They spent it on presents for my family. When on Break IsaBel (She waves from her spot behind Charlie) bought herself a chocolate bar. She opened it and saw gold. She gave it to me as a birthday present along with Alexandria.

Interviewer: Are you excited to accompany Charlie to the factory?

Alex and Isabel together: We are very happy for Charlie and we can't wait to see the factory and meet the man who makes such wonderful chocolates, and candies.

IsaBel: And plus a man with such wonderful imagination can be my friend anyday.

(Announcer Guy: And so the rest of the days up until the day that Charlie was to go to the Wonka Factory were spent with glee. Not one day went by that Destiny didn't ware her top hat and Fate not wares her sash. The house had decided since the sisters had done so much that they would be the ones that toke Charlie through the Factory and so here we are at the true beginning of this story!)

Hey guys! I've been really good and put up chapters but I don't want to go directly by the script so I don't know the actual thing it says but oh well.


	6. Meeting Willy

Chapter 6

It was a day of great excitement here. Almost everyone was standing outside the Wonka Factory with the ticket winners in a crescent around the Wonka gates.

"Daddy, make time go faster"

"Someone needs to be slapped if you know what I mean!" Alex said. "So here we are about to go into the one place that could possibly fuel your insistent need for chocolate and mine for candy in general…I wonder, Charlie, if Bella will make it through the tour without trying to molest Mr. Wonka?"

"Oi!" I said. "I can make at least through the introductions." I said seriously.

"I can't wait to meet him. What do you think he will be like?"Charlie said. In return I answered "He'll be awesome and exceedingly hot that's what!" She looked at me funnily. "Why are you assuming this? The man lives in a Chocolate Factory! He's probably fat and unable to see over his own beard that's full of candy stashes!" I looked at her like she was a little kid. "Have you been reading The Night before Christmas again?" She looked anywhere but me.

Before I could say anything else to embarrass her, a voice came over the loud speaker that I just now noticed.

"Please enter"

As the voice had said this the gates had opened. While all the contest people walked in IsaBel all but skipped. She was wearing her best skinny jeans with a poofy pirate shirt and a built-in' corset ontop of it. I had a jacket that was meant for a guy but was fashioned to look for a girl. It was a bright purple and stuck out from the red corset I had on. The jeans were black and new. I had my ever present hat on and the brightest smile in the world. Also on the ribbon, which I had neglected to examine in my excitement, had Miss Mad Hatter written on it across the front in fancy writing that if you didn't look for it you couldn't tell it was anything more than patterns.

(I don't have the time to do anyone else's maybe later)

As we walked past the gate I heard.

"Close the gates." The voice paused for them to follow his command. "Come Closer."

We walked forward and I was almost vibrating with energy.

"Welcome to my factory, and who am I?" Not five seconds later dolls and music started out. (I'm in a bad mood cause the teacher's class I am writing this in gave me detention for giving a high-five… not that I am that young of course.)

I giggled as I used my brother as a leaning force. As it came to a…fire-ish kind of end I clapped happily until I realized there was someone clapping right beside me. I turned to see a man. (please look up his outfit. I don't think I could describe it right.) The man who was probably Willy Wonka seeing as they closed the gates already, grinned at me with his huge glasses making it look kind of creepy.

So of course I grinned back anyways.

"Wow! I was a little worried there in the middle but that finish…Wow!" The man said I laughed along with his cute giggle. He grabbed his cane from out from under his arm and stood on the step. He grinned at everyone and there was an awkward silence as I stayed leaning on Charlie.

"*slightly insane/awkward giggle* Good Morning Starshine, the earth says hello!" I almost jumped him in glee. '*sigh* my favorite line' I smiled and said in a posh voice " Good day Mr. Butterbeer would you like a drink of cool refreshing moon for this glorious morning of righteousness?" He giggled and smiled at me, though I did notice I got very many weird looks, before frowning uncomfortably at the other guests. I suddenly wondered if I had passed some test. I watched curiously as he pulled some note cards out of his outer coat.

"Hello guests, greetings. I shake you warmly by the hand*slight pause* My name is Willy Wonka-" I smiled happily before he was suddenly interrupted by the rich girl. "Then shouldn't you be up there?" I watched as his face unnoticeably went from excited to condescending. "Well I couldn't very well see the show now could I little girl?" I giggled purposefully modifying my mortal giggle to sound like a girly version of his.

I nodded my head at his logic looking at the slightly amused twin of mine. She whispered a 'behave' I just grinned at her pushing my –thankfully- plain sunshades back up the bridge of my nose. Ah life was good.

"*slightly insane giggle* Well let's buggy" I walked excitedly watching his behind. I was elbowed in the stomach. I looked over to see the rich kid pass in front of me with her father. I put my hands up as if to strangle her only for my left hand to be caught half way. I didn't even look over as Alex attached herself to my arm. "Calmness is always loved." She whispered as we walked in the factory through a door off to the side.

I giggled at the 'big' entrance room with a red carpet.

"Just drop your coats anywhere" Wonka said. I smiled but took off my jacket only to get even more weirdo looks from everyone else for my pirate-ish outfit. I just smiled as I through my jacket ruffling my sleeves. I through my sunglasses down and grinned when everyone couldn't meet my extremely green eyes.

I glanced around subconsciously watching Wonka as he took his sunglasses of as well. I was struck by the brilliance of his lavender eyes. "I'm in love" I whispered. Not even noticing that Charlie and Mr. Teevae and Wonka were talking. Fate chuckled. 'Conceited Wench'

"You fall in love with any Johnny Depp character you can, after all he is your husband." I blushed as I turned the, invisible, lavender ring.(Which means for eternity)

We started moving as my sister and I talked. "It's technically soul bonding!" She had to use major effort not to burst out in laughter. Before she could go into the specifics though the group all stopped and I smiled as I zoomed in on the conversation.

"-Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you sir." She dropped a curtsy. I smiled at his reaction. "Oh… I always thought a veruca was a type of wart on the bottom of your foot…" I watched as the German also introduced himself and I guessed that violet already introduced herself. I pursed my lips as he turned to Mike Tevee.

"And you. You're the little bugger who cracked the system." I felt my lips twitch as he turned to Charlie. I was ready to defend my brother against Wonka even if I didn't want to fight with him- it is extremely hard to change a first impression. "And you! *He paused here* you're the kid who walks his sisters to work!" He seemed proud of himself for remembering. Both my sister and I glanced at each other before grinning. This Wonka was either nicer or he may have a crush…not that I would know or anything.

Ok. Wow this is going really horrible…T.T I'm a bad writer! Oh well who really cares it's not like this is going to e in a book or something. You'll have to take it like a woman/man/it…I'm going to call you squishy and you shall be my squishy!

Lol ok the plt gets really fucked up but it's mainly because I wanted to be different and I got carried away oh well it is different and horrible but oh well! Thanks for reading so far and I love you people who review and save my fragile heart from giving in!


	7. The Chocolate room

Chapter 7

We continued down the way and I smiled at everything in general *which actually wasn't much it is just a great big grey room after all* Very soon everyone was having to stoop so as not to hit their heads on the sloped ceiling. We followed Mr. Wonka along the towards the otherside of the room. I had obviously missed the conversation about the warmth but it was kind of toasty. Luckly this shirt is very breathable.

"Now this is a very important room. After all this is a candy factory."

Then Mike Teevea (I'm just going to call him mike)spoke up. " If it's such an important room then why is the door so small?"

"Because," Mr. Wonka started. "it's to keep all the wonderful flavors inside!" I giggled before adding, "plus what fun would a regular door be?" Wonka did his funny giggle thing, before pushing the entire wall open to show a place completely made out of candy.

It had trees that were made of the most splendid hard chocolate and leaves spun out of sugar with juicy red candy apples. Curving through the room even was a chocolate river that led to a pool where a waterfall was mixing it up. I leant on my sister in pure bless as I gazed upon the best room that could ever be made.

"Careful now don't lose your heads. Stay very calm. Don't go insane." Mr. Wonka said. As he did the fat kid dropped the Wonka bar he had brought in. "Well, follow me." And we did though the fat kid, excuse me, the German had to be held in line by his mother.

We walked over a bridge that went over the river that I have now dubbed, Mr. Wonka's float your boat. (don't ask) I was right behind him and I was suddenly unsure if I was going to make it across without completely falling in to the chocolate goodness and contemplating if that would be so bad when a hand stuck out towards me. I looked up to see Willy Wonka himself asking me to hold his hand and I almost died on the spot. I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me and guessed that Fate knew I was hyperventilating even as I took Wonka's hand.

Like a gentlemen he helped me over the bridge even while he spoke to us all. " Now my factory mixes it's chocolate by waterfall. Makes it light and frothy, churns it up. It's the only one that does so." He turned around as we made it across the bridge and off, sadly he let go of my hand. "And that my dear children you can take to the bank." I saw my sister creep up to beside me looping her arm through mine. "What does that pipe do?" I heard from behind us, I didn't turn around to see who it was to mezmeriosied was I by the man in front of my sister and I.

I heard a whispered "whipped" come from my sister and I almost smacked her. "Oh those specific pipes bring my chocolate all over the factory!" Mr. Wonka said before abruptly changing the topic.

"Please try a piece of my grass please do. It's delicious. And so darn good looking." Then Charlie spoke up in his innocent voice. "You can eat the grass?" Mr. Wonka looked at him. "Well of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable even I'm eatable. But that my dear children is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies."

"Not on fleet street it isn't…or on a certain island." I whispered. Fate smiled at me. " Oh calm down we'll go to your precious barber some day and maybe even your pirate." I pouted at the remembrance. Then Wonka cut through our conversation. "Now go on…go on!" And with the final urging everyone spread out to taste Wonka's remarkable candy. My sister went with Charlie and they tried some other candies and I decided to allow her a moment alone with our brother.

Meanwhile I looked around trying to spot what I wanted to eat the most. As I did I caught the eyes of the candy man himself and he grinned crookedly back. I smiled back before going back to my search in my sudden shyness. I spotted an interesting candy willow tree and started towards it.

"I love your shirt, and your eyes." I blinked before looking to my side to see Willy Wonka walking beside me. "Oh thank you I designed it myself. It is quite magnificent isn't it." I smiled as we came up to the willow tree, completely ignoring the weird eye comment. I noticed as I parted its hanging branches that we were far enough away from the group to not be overheard. I gulped at even the thought of being alone as my earlier confidence left me and for the time being like always I forgot that I knew everything that would happen in this story and that if I messed up I controlled it anyways…

"Oh yes do you like my sweets because you haven't tried any yet?" I stopped at the base of the tree and smiled at him. " Oh I love your sweets it's just I don't know where to start this is a wonderful room." He smiled at me pleasantly. I smiled back but watched curiously as he picked a bud off of a branch.

"This is one of my favorites you could start with it." As I took it our hands brushed. I blushed though I couldn't feel his hand for the latex gloves he wore. I saw a flash of frustration before he smiled again. I broke a pettle off the beautiful pink flower and placed in my mouth under his intense gaze. I would have moaned at the taste if Wonka wasn't standing there watching-it was quite weird later on when I think about it-my every move.

"Do you like it? It's a cherry flavored sugar which is kept fresh by the real cherries in the middle of the flowers, quite unique actually." I was quick to answer.

"Oh it's delicious, wonderful idea to keep it fresh to." I looked out between the willow's-candy branches at the other children and their parents. Charlie and my sister were laughing about something and I saw Violet walk away from them to her mother. The German was going around getting a large amount of everything.

"You know I um… remember you." I blinked as I turned back to my little conversation partner. "Eh?" he seemed un-characteristically nervous and I tried to guess when I had seen him. "Oh you probably won't remember me your grandpa used to take you to my little candy shop when we were both teens and we hung out. I loved- uh… your candy ideas. I guess you wouldn't remember cause-it has been a while even though we did play a lot." He blinked before smiling down at me and I realized his height was much larger than mine. I had to think for a minute before getting vague images of always being around him when I was little.

"Sorry I am just really quite nervous." He suddenly became formal and I started to wonder if I knew anything from the movies because this was not how he acted then. Of course then I realized he had never had a romantic interest in anyone before and probably didn't want to sound cooky. I smiled at him also as It came to me that I had seen Fate with the book of Fortunes writing in it before we came here.(The book that fate will always have it has written in it what everyone's destiny and fate will be. Destiny has the Key of Destiny which is a keyboard that is on a piece of transparent glass and has key's that look like Tony Starks *You get a glimpse of it in the first one when he first comes back in the ironman movie* no one except God and Destiny can read it. This is how she changes things and when she needs to see their fate or Destiny it appears in her mind's eye. Anyways that is background info let's get back to my horrible story T.T)It would probably be her that put those memories in Willy's brain. She had most likely planned this and I would defiantly praise her later.

"Um…I was wondering hopefully that you would consider letting me court you…at least for today…please…it won't be anything major until after the tour maybe we could go on a date." I blinked at his way of saying it before it sunk in. Willy Wonka wanted to date me…within 20 minutes of meeting me again, before I could give him an answer though he continued speaking. "I know it's sudden and you don't remember me well but I know you. I learned a lot about you on your way to work and the way you dress, and from when we were kids.

"If it's to sudden I understand-" meh I knew a lot more about him then he thought-after all I planned his destiny " I would love to Willy" I blushed at calling him by that name. I forced myself to keep speaking. "Call me IsaBel. I'll tell you what. I'll be your girlfriend for this tour –not a date persay since there are to many people here-and I do remember something's, like your favorite color is maroon and you had the a dentist father and you told me you used to wear these dentist approved braces." I mean why not he's hot I got nothing better to do why'll I straighten these kids out.

As I was thinking I almost failed to notice him go into a pained daze for 15 seconds.

"That is a splendid idea. You can call me Willy, like you used too." I smiled and realized it was about time for the story to progress. Just as I thought that I heard from not far off.

"Daddy look there! Just on the hill. It's a little person!"

Let the fun begin!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

HEY! I couldn't wait to put up this chapter cause I am impatient to get this story over with though I am not sure why. I want to thank Annemariedarkhome for lifting my spirits up.

Plus I just felt like typing some of my story. I don't know quite what I am doing here really. I think I am just writing this to get it off my brain. So if it sucks it wasn't my best idea. It is technically my first so deal with it haters!

Thank you for supporting me!


	8. The chocolate room part 2

Chapter 8

Recap:

"Daddy look there! Just on the hill. It's a little person!"

Now:

I paused thinking about all that happened and realized I just got myself a boyfriend with Willy Wonka. Wow this is weird…I wonder if he has ever had a girlfriend before.

I didn't think long as I felt a surprise pressure in my hand. I looked to my side to see a blushing Willy Wonka and I couldn't help but put caution to the wind.

Tugging on his hand I started walking us towards where the group was now staring at all the little people.

"Are they real?" Charlie asked.

"Well of course their real!" Willy said still holding on to my hand. Our linked hands earned us strange looks from the other people and I couldn't help but blush as AlexAndria winked at me. "Straight from lumpa land." Willy continued as if he was the most confident person in the world also slightly with a child-like quality.

"Mr. Wonka there isn't a place called Lumpaland" Willy's eyes narrowed at Mike's dad. "what?" he said in a snap-ish voice.

"Mr. Wonka I teach high school geography and I am here to tell you-" But Willy cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Well then you'll know all about it and what a cruel and horrible place it is.-" and with that Willy went on to tell us how he met the ommpa lumpas and how they enjoyed cocoa beans above anything else. Also telling us of his bargain with them so that they will work here and be paid in cocoa beans. Then he warned us cautiously "But I must warn you. They are rather mischievous always making jokes." He went in a daze as if remembering things past with a mischievous smile.

I almost yelped in surprise as I heard the German mother holler at her child. "Augustus! No! That is a very bad thing you do!" I nearly smacked her at her horrible English. I forgot all about that though as I saw the German boy was eating directly from the river.

"Hey!" Willy yelled from beside me extremely annoyed. "Little boy," little boy my ass. "my chocolate must be untouched by human hands." I cringed slightly thinking about all the chocolate that would be getting containmanated. "German boy you might want to stop before you-" before I could even finish warning him he fell in. I all most burst out laughing as he came up with chocolate all over him. What stopped me was the fact he went back under. So I just decided to keep eating my little flower.

I saw from the tip of my vision the pipes from before coming near the drowning boy and I relaxed. I looked at the worried people around us. I saw Andria freaking out and kicked her lightly in the shin and pointing to the pipe.

She quickly relaxed before once again tensing. I had to stop myself from jumping as well when I heard some very mysterious music. I hadn't really realized that Charlie and Alex had moved to stand beside me until I heard Charlie speak from the other side of Alex.

"Look IsaBel, Alex. The ompa lumpa's are dancing." I watched as they did just that. Honestly I just wanted to grab one and cuddle it they just looked so adorkable.

"Oh," Willy cut in slyly sliding an arm around my waist. He paused in his speech to see if I would reject him but I didn't. "It seems they're going to treat us to a little song. After all, it has been many a moon since they've had a fresh audience."

And to my astonishment the cute little buggers began a charming song even though the whole time Augustus was going up the pipe I still thought it had become quite catchy!

Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!  
The great big greedy nincompoop!  
Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile!  
So greedy, foul, and infantile

**As they sung Willy started to bob his head. To go along I let go of his hand making him look at me in surprise, but instead of acknowledging that I started busting moves to the song, nothing over exagerated though.  
**  
'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe  
To send him shooting up the pipe!  
But don't, dear children, be alarmed;  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed!

**As this was said Augustus went shooting up the pipe. "He's not going to make it he's going to stick!" Charlie said. "He already has." said mike's Dad.**

Although, of course, we must admit  
He will be altered quite a bit  
Slowly, wheels go round and round,  
And cogs begin to grind and pound;  
We boil him for a minute more,  
Until we're absolutely sure 

**In the middle of this Augustus went a little farther up the pipe and my sister started dancing with me and Wonka(still bobing his head) as everyone watched the ompa lumpas dancing to. One of the ompa lumpas surprised us by coming and dancing with us. I smiled at him and danced with him as he danced like the Indians around the fire in those movies.**

Then out he comes! And now! By grace!  
A miracle has taken place  
A miracle has taken place

This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere!  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge?

As the song came to an end we all stopped dancing including the little ompa lumpa. I smiled at it "You are a wonderful dancer! Please tell the others I thought they were awesome." He gave me a double thumbs up and I felt I was being watched so I looked up into the eyes of my now boyfriend Willy Wonka. He smiled happily in his stalker kind of way.

"That was awesome! I've never danced with loompa's before!" Alex said from the side of me. I grabbed Willy's hand before solemnly looking at her. "You have never truly danced until you have danced with a loompa!" I told her. We both started laughing. The moment didn't last long though as the German mother came up to Willy.

"Where did he go? Where does that pipe go?" She said frantic. "Oh, That pipe just happens to go to the room I make the most delicious flavored strawberry chocolate covered fudge." He said smiling. My mouth was already watering. As they began to talk I noticed a ommpa lumpa holding a rose came up to me. He held it out to me. I took it smiling at him. " Why thank you!" I told him. He shook his head and pointed at Willy. I understood what he was telling me.

When I turned back around the loompa was already gone. I heard a weird sound come from the left from the talking group. I saw Willy glancing at me even as everyone was talking. The ompa lumpa who gave me the rose walked up to willy. He bent down.

"I need you to take Ms. Gloop to the fudge room K? Get a stick and poke around in the bowl K?" I Tied the rose into my multie colored hair and smiled brightly at my siblings as they looked at me like I was someone new.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I know its kind of short but I just wanted to update real quick. I have come to realize that this story is actually kind of hard to fit romance into…..


	9. Seahorse Boat

Chapter 9

I turned my attention back to Willy for the moment though. "All right…Well Onward…" I giggled as he tugged me along. I heard vaguely behind me. " Is that boy going to be all right Alexandria?" I practically heard her flinch from here at the use of her full name. "Yes he is going to be perfectly fine. You just wait and see." As Charlie looked away appeased Alex got this look of fright. I winked at her as she looked towards me.

I walked while holding Willy's hand happily. "Do you have a high metabolism?" I asked as I realized how skinny he was. He smiled down at me and I almost became a puddle of radioactive ozze. "Yes. I eat very large meals because sometimes I forget to eat when I am working." I smiled happily as I learned more about him. "I don't have a high metabolism per say. I just am able not to gain fat if I do at least a little bit of walking afterwards." He continued smiling.

"What's your favorite candy?" He asked me. "Oh I have different favorites but of the basics I love chocolates and popsicles. What's your favorite animal?" He smiled happily at me. "I like cats, but I don't like the scrunched up faces of some of them."

"I like wolfs and some other animals.-" I was interrupted as my sister came up beside me. "Hey Destiny can I talk to you for a second? Charlie and I have questions that absolutely have to have an answer now." I smiled happily. "Sure. But first, Willy, this is my sister, Alexandria Fate Bucket." He smiled at her a little cooky and Alex just smiled right back before she just grabbed me by the arm and pulled me almost to the back of the group and with Charlie.

"Alright, tell me whats going on? Oh Charlie you owe me a favor, I won the bet she couldn't last without molesting him." Alexandria spoke quickly. "Alex! I take offense to that… he asked me!" She laughed at first and Charlie as well, then she must have realized that I was serious because she stopped laughing. "So he asked you un-pressured? Oh wait….you two had a past a long time ago right?" I smiled at her and I ruffled Charlie's hair who was still paying attention to the room and only half listening. I walked forward back past the others and while walking by grabbed a candy cane that looked straight enough to be a cane.

I walked beside Willy and as he turned I grabbed his hand happily. "All right my sister's curiosity has been satiated." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Then he saw my cane. "What a wonderful way to use candy. I should make some of those." I looked around as he went off on a candy daze. Willy and I started talking about random things as we continued walking towards the chocolate river slowly getting to know the small things about each other. As we reached the river I noticed a great candy boat that looked wonderfully detailed with a seahorse as the front. Little Ommpa Lummpa's (I can never decide how that's supposed to be spelt)were inside and in rowing lines. All the ompa lumpas looked at me and Willy then the other group and laughed hysterically. "What are they laughing at?" Alex said offended. Willy started to speak to the other guests after having ignored them in my favor. "It must be all those dog on cocoa beans. Did you know that chocolate gives one the feeling of being in love." He pecked me on the top of the head and I felt warmth spread from my head to my toes. We had gotten more natural around each other since not even 20 minutes ago.

I heard an aw coming from the direction of my sister and almost smacked her. Before I could even turn to do so I heard something that would make Violet's mother rue the day. "You don't say" She said doing the glance down then back up thing. I would have shanked her, but then I would have had to let go of his hand. I felt and saw him almost dive behind me nervously. "Well get in" He said with a nervous giggle still holding my hand. I squeezed his hand and smiled as Alex had to sit beside Violet's Mom just in front of the only spare seats. As Charlie sat down on the outside I was about to sit next to him when Willy seemed to get an idea.

He stepped in front of me and held out his hand to me. I blushed uncharacteristically and put one foot in the boat and as I put the next one on I kissed him chastely on his lips. I sat down and after a moment Willy joined us. He grasped my hand in his hand and kissed my hair. "Onward" He called in a slightly dazed way. I smiled as his body slightly tilted towards mine in his seat. Suddenly Violet's mother let out a yelp. I saw Alex smile evilly and hide a fork up her sleeve. Violet's mom looked around in confusion.

I had to hide my face in Willy's chest to keep myself from laughing and my heart skipped a beat as he wrapped an arm around me. I smiled happily and pulled our conjoined hands together on my lap. I almost lost myself in glee as he kissed my cheek. The boat was rolling a long towards a darkened tunnel like thing.

Willy suddenly kissed me on the lips as I had him. I smiled as he pressed his soft smooth lips against mine. He brook it off not shortly after (we are in public) and I pouted at the lose and he reached under the seat for a second and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He brought out a ladle from seemingly nowhere dipping it in the chocolate river. He brought it out and handed it to me smiling. "Go on try some. You three look starved to death." I blushed brightly and took a sip.

The taste was of a wonderful hot chocolate that ran smoothly down my throat. I passed it to Charlie. He took it and sipped it before passing the last of it to dear Alexandria. "It's wonderful!" Charlie nearly shouted.

"It is isn't it? Quite wonderful not including the fact that Augustus just fell into it. You mustn't worry though by the rate this is flowing and the amount of time it took us to reach the river the contaminated chocolate would have been so dilated that there isn't a chance that in that one ladle you would have gotten a contaminated piece." Everyone looked at me like I had turned into a flying purple people eater. I just blinked. Alexandria smirked at me. "What? I can have intelligent thoughts every once a while. Not all my thoughts are child-like. Thank you very much most of them aren't but you people just make me rebel against high society." They just continued to stare. Then they went back to looking around as if I had never spoken. Except Alexandria whose head was slightly tilted.

"You amuse me." She stated before turning back around to the front. "Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked hesitantly. "Do you remember what it was like as a child?" Willy went into a daze. "Oh boy do I!…Do I?" Alex and I were the only one who knew what was going through his mind right then. "Way to go Charlie, bring up bad memories why don't You? It's ok though, he'll live, mostly."

I smiled at him to lessen the burden of my words. He blushed before looking away. "You're all quite short." Willy said suddenly.

"Well yea. We're children we're supposed to be." Mike said in a condescending voice. I narrowed my eyes analyzing this little kid. He would need some work and I was going to have to worry about it later because now I would worry about the conversations. " That's not true. I was never as short as you." I blinked getting a mental image of a rather tall baby Wonka. I giggled.

Willy spared me a glance and a smile.

"You had to be short at some point." Mike said still not giving up. I had grasped that Willy Wonka's mind just didn't work the same way as most people's minds. "Nu-uh know why know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your little arms. You'd never reach." He smilied smugly. I smiled touching my hat on top of my head that I had almost forgotten.

I giggled. "See? Now I'm not as short either! My hat is gorgeous!" I smiled crookedly at them sprinkling a little bit of enjoyment on their emotions. They smiled at me and in a daze Veruca asked me, " It is quite pretty where did you get it." I leant forward so my butt was 'accidentally' in Willy's face (and consequently Alex and Violet's mom's face.) I heard him stop breathing and shuffling.

"I got it as a present! From my sister, if your good I might make you one but you have to deserve it. You see this hatter is slightly mad, doesn't make hats for anyone but his beloveds! Luckily him and I are close! You wouldn't believe how wonderful his hats are. He gave me this hat special!" I was however interrupted. I glanced up realizing that Alexandria must be slowing time down because it hadn't taken this long in the movie.

"But if he made it and gave it to you then how could she also give it to you?" Violet asked popping her gum. I got distracted as I sat back down. I heard Willy let out a breath. As I was distracted by the fact that Willy was shifting an awful lot and was covering something up with his jacket, it took me a second to respond to her.

"Well you see he is more than slightly mad. Tarrant and I had a bit of a falling out recently. He insulted a friend of mine (time) and refused to apologize to him. For a please forgive me present, he made me a hat like his because I so enjoy his. I was unable to retrieve it so Alex gave it to me as a present from her also!" I smiled at him. Before she could comment again though Charlie said something.

"Mr. Wonka! We're heading towards a tunnel!" He said panicked. I let out an epp, before grabbing Willy's Charlie in panic. "Save me from the deep hole of disaster, Charlie!" I yelled. I was however ignored.

"Oh yes…Full speed ahead!" Willy called distracted. I let go of Charlie as he tried to wiggle out of my death grip. I huffed indigently.

These people need to loosen up I thought just as Willy wrapped his arms around me. I got an idea and quickly, before we went down the vastly approaching tunnel I wiggled in between Willy's legs and sat down scooting him back so I could sit on the chair. I felt him tense but forgot for a second as I braced my feet against the boat and wrapped his arms ack around me.

Suddenly I understood why he had been trying to hide something and why he had tensed…let's just say there was something poking me in the back and it wasn't a cane.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()((

Hello people of the universe! I am so tired. This chapter was going to be longer but I cut some of it off to put into the next one….enjoy!


	10. Even Adolf Hitler is scared

Chapter 10

I just realized that I don't do any disclaimers.

Just for those people out there that one disclaimer did it for the whole thing so….

I blinked before giving an evil smirk that would make even Adolf Hitler scared. Alex saw it as she had glanced back, the others to scared of the tunnel to look back, and got this terrified face. I 'accidentally' grinded my backside against his waist and he stiffened more. As the boat made it into the tunnel we could hear sounds of raging chocolate moving fast. I continued my movements just as someone asked terrified, "How do they know where they're going?"

I moved my hand in conspicuously backwards and let it rest on his thigh. I saw Charlie staring at me like I had grown another head, poor naive Charlie. I pointed at the front of the tunnel silently telling him to turn around.

It was a good thing he did cause just as Willy said in a dazed and strained voice that must have sounded evil to everyone else in the situation, "They don't" we started down. This time I really did accidently slam my back against him from the speed we were going (I fit perfectly into his frame by the way) and I heard him give a throaty groan, (something you would not suspect from him)however I couldn't concentrate on that for the fact we where now going full speed down a slope that scared me shitless. Let's just say I don't do well with anything that resembles a rollercoaster (that is actually true can't stand them)

I squeaked as we came to a lighted place were the chocolate rapids met in a big place. We turned sideways and I heard Alex scream and crawl into the seat next to us trying to get away from Violet's mom who had reached over her to hold on to the side. Willy wrapped his arms around me and I felt him trying to calm down. However the boat straightened out and went down another tunnel that was worse than the last one.

I had guessed that Willy had thought of other things because I was no longer feeling the poke in my back. I was slightly glad because I didn't want him to be embarrassed if he stood up. (Sorry I wrote all that then remembered they weren't alone so…) He giggled loudly in my ear and said as we started slowing down in calm waters, _"naughty" _.

I shivered as he said it because not only was it Willy Wonka telling me this but it also reminded me of the hatter. I moaned picturing dirty things-no bad Destiny! Thing of non perverted things…like Umbridge and her kittens…ew. All sexual feelings perished.

We started passing rooms and I saw people glancing back at our row. I say our row because Alex had squashed herself up against Charlie and was staring around with very wide eyes. I put my feet up on top of the now abandoned seat in front of me to become comfortable. Alex slowly sat back down next to Charlie instead of on top of him. I smiled over at her then leaned over Willy's arm and whispered a word of comfort, "Suck it up."

She glared at me and Willy chuckled which was much different than his giggle, more manlier…yeah… I saw all the adults still looking at us and started to get annoyed. I flipped the adults the bird and they scowled and looked away at the doors that we were passing. There were different kinds on one side all kind of names were written on them. Jelly beans, cocoa beans, lemon beans, and other types of bean rooms went by.

I turned to the other side just as amazed as Charlie and my sister. I saw a door labeled hair cream and my least favorite little mother turned around. " What do you use hair cream for?" She asked. We use it to incase ugly jump-suit wearing mothers in that's what. "To lock in moisture *giggle*" He said while using a hand to primp his hair.

I laughed, not giggled. "Adorable" He whispered in my ear. Well Willy Wonka is nothing like you would suspect.

We went by an open door and inside little ompa lumpas were whipping cows. "Whipped cream" Charlie said. Willy beamed at him. "Exactly!"

"That doesn't make any since." All three of the spoiled kids said. I frowned at them and they flinched. Willy's head snapped to them and was once again condescending. "What? Everyone knows its not whipped cream unless it's been whipped with whips, duh" He said smiling. I looked at him for a second before turning around still in his arms and smiled exactly like him.

I heard Mr. Salts whisper. "Demon child." I zoomed in on him I considered saying you don't know what a demon child is. Let's just say that I will never babysit for them again. However I let Mr. Salts get away with it, after all his company would crash in 2 years…at least his wife stays with him. I have sympathy!

"Stop the boat!" Willy suddenly said, rather loudly in my ear. I twitched and rubbed my ear. How tripe! (lol don't ask)

"Sorry." He whispers, before saying out loud, "I wanna show you guys something!" He's all smiles. Alex grins over at me all happy and dandy. I smiled back at her and reached out a hand under Willy's arm and ruffled Charlie's hair. He seemed in a daze while his eyes were staring glazed at me and Wonka.

"Cheer up, snuffs! They didn't reach your pot of gold yet!" I said. He automatically glared at me for the short-ness swipe. The boat came to a stop outside of a door; I just noticed that the doors looked kind of like vaults too.

Hey! I personally loved this chapter but the next one is even better! I just got done with it so I might not upload for a while. I am thinking of changing the Destiny story up you know giving it a more solid like feel to it.

Ok so the next story I do what do you want it to be here are you're chooses:

Twilight

X-men (though I admit I will have to watch the movies again)

Sherlock Holmes (I ain't really leaning towards that one anymore)

Pirates of the Caribbean

Fantastic 4( after Annie's ((I shortened it)) story I don't think I could compete

Riddick

Phantom of the Opera

Oh and when I redo the thing I will more than likely take Alexandria out and say she had been a vampire immortal that could know her secret instead of being her real sis. Oh well…


	11. Stupid snotty rich kids!

Chapter 11

We came to a stop right next to a little strip of land next to the river and started getting out. Charlie and Alex got out and then I stood up so Willy could also get up. Willy got out ahead of me and raised his hand out to help me out. I smiled and took the offered hand. He didn't drop my hand though. I smiled happily at him.

He walked us into the room with me hanging on his arm. I was hanging on to his arm while he walked with the cane. I had my cane in one hand also using it. I had licked a little bit on it and it was delicious like all candy Willy makes but now it was no longer a cane…it has a big loop in it.

I set it down outside the room and smiled as we all went inside the room with Willy explaining. "This is the inventing room! It's the most important room in the factory! It's where I come up with all my ideas." He smiled goofily at the audience. I blinked in awe at all the colors and machines.

"Go enjoy yourselves! Shoo! Just don't touch anything please." I let go of his hand and bounced, yes bounced away and grabbed my sister's hand and tugged. She instantly grimaced as I started blathering.

"-Oh look it's a red ball and a green ball and a blue ball and a turquoise ball. You know there is a difference. Turquoise is a combination of the two awesome-ly powerful colors of blue and green. My favorite ball is that one in the corner and what do you think they are. I bet they taste good. Oh well! Hey look at this shiny button. It just glistens. It's calling my name Alexandria can I push it?" I turned from the purple button towards my alarmed sister.

She grabbed my hands away from the button of awesome and pulled me to the other side of the tank. She did her stare of your-so-getting-it-when-we-get-home doom. I gulped.

"Isabel?" I turned around to see both Charlie and the snotty kid looking at me with Willy in the background. They all had this look on their face that stated fuck hat! I giggled before looking at Charlie who had spoken to me. 'He said my full name!'

"Yes my dear sugar plum of a brother?" He got this patronizing look on his face and I knew he was copying what sister and I did. "How much candy did you eat?" I just smiled. "It isn't the candy Charlie. I had this pleasant experience in the boat, after the screaming fit of course." I smiled over his head at Willy who was suddenly very interested in a machine to his left.

I didn't bother staying for my siblings explanation of why I was suddenly very hyper when only a second ago I was cuddled up against Mr. Wonka. I just walked around looking at all the little experiments. I seemed to 'come back into reality' as the mortals say and noticed that I couldn't see the others. I had not realized that the invention room went so far back.

Before I could turn around and go back though I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped so high I could have sworn I was going to be pulled up into the fan on the ceiling. I heard Willy's deep chuckle, his real chuckle, I realized. "Don't jump so high sweetest!" I giddily giggled. Ha ha! Alliteration! Oh wait that was an alliteration wasn't it?

"Well if you didn't sneak up on me and try to molest me from behind I wouldn't have reason to!" I turned around to see him blushing deeply. 'Awwww He's a shy one!' I kissed him on the tip of his nose, and could practically see a anime chu just popping up on a movie screen. He smiled happily before kissing me full on the mouth.

I'm not going to lie, I may be addicted. His smooth lips moving over mine was one of the sweetest things I have experienced. He was shy at the first but when I accepted his kiss he let loose a little, pulling me to him by the waist. Our hats bumped and threatened to fall over but we continued. He slid his arm around me and no longer hesitant he buried his other hand in my hair making my many trinkets jingle. I had placed one arm around his waist and one around his neck.

I felt something slick on my mouth and I could tell I was blushing and I opened my mouth for his probing muscle and just as he started to roam my mouth I heard distinctly from across the large room.

"Mr. Wonka! What is this? Mr. Wonka?" The Snotty girl called. Willy pulled his head back ending the kiss.

I was about to punch a kid.

**Extended**

_I smiled at him encouragingly. He looked murderously at the direction of the other guests. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek he let go of me and walked towards the others slightly less hyper and more dazed than before. _

_ I waited tell he was out of site before jumping in joy._

"_I just got tongued by Willy Wonka! Take that Ashley Fisher!" _

_I didn't bother to hide my happiness. I followed after my victory dance. I came in to see Willy holding a ball up to the light and everyone staring at it. I blinked._

"_Why would that be anything like gum?" Alexandria asked. I slipped up beside her and she jumped. I smiled sadistically at everyone who was glancing at me. "She's right. You try to chew this little bugger you'll break all your little teeth. Cause gum's disgusting." He smiled at her. "If you don't like gum then why do you make it?" Mike asked._

"_Mumbler!" I smiled at him and his random out bursts. I smiled as he turned around and walked to a table that I was standing next to. He picked up a squishy candy square. It has a brown coloring and looked tasty._

_ Looks like fun!_

()()()()()()()()(

I know its short but there is a tornado heading up my highway so I wanted to at least upload everything that I had written! If I live I'll upload a chapter when I am safe or get to a computer!love you guys!


	12. Someone shot me now

_Chapter 12_

Willy held it up for us to look at. I looked at it not understanding the awesomeness. "This is Hair Toffee. You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour, a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin! And a mustache, and a beard!" I smiled happily as I thought of wolverine (Now that I know some people other than me watch X men still.) I felt my heart skip a beat as Willy glanced at me to see my reaction.

"Omg!" Alex lent over to say "He actually cares what you say!" I slapped her arm and scowled. "You are so patronizing! Some people care what comes out my mouth!" I replied. Alex snorted. I turned back to the conversation to see Willy talking to Mike fast like. "-It's in the fridge, Daddy-o! Are you hip to the jive? Can you dig what I'm layin' down? I knew that you could- slide me some skin, Soul Brother!" He said laying his hand out.

He waited five seconds before his face dropped. I quickly tried to make it up. I 'pushed' Charlie to give Willy a high five and he did. Willy's face brightened and he smiled at Charlie, he pulled Charlie to his side and put his arm around Charlie's shoulder making Charlie smile. I blinked wondering when Willy got used to being touched. Willy turned contemplative.

"Unfortunately it isn't quite done yet. An Ompa lumpa tried one just the other day and well-"before he could finish though an ompa lumpa walked up. The ompa lumpa was covered from head to toe in a thick curly brown hair. I looked at it weirdly. I could have sworn that it looked almost exactly like the thing…nope couldn't possibly be…

Willy looked at him nervously. "How are you today?" Willy spoke loudly to it. The little thing held up its hands and gave him two thumbs up. I giggled. It just wasn't something you see every day I suppose.

I broke out in a smile as it walked off with a trail of the hair flowing behind it. Suddenly Willy turned back to us, he had been watching the ompa lumpa walk away, and looked extremely excited. He practically ran to a large machine he turned to us with his hand on a lever. "Watch this!" He said and pulled the lever. There were a bunch of sounds and soon pretty lights were coming up on the machine and it was unfolding multiple times at one end. I blinked as they all ran to see what was at the end of the great show.

I saw them all staring blankly at the end so I decided to see what it was. I looked and almost pinched myself. He had made all that for a piece of gum…must be special gum….like strawberry flavored or something…yeah. I realized while having my monologue the people of Earth had been speaking."You mean that's it?" Mike asked, disappointed.

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Wonka shot back.

"It's gum." I looked at the speaker, who just happened to be Violet and almost smacked her. "Of course it's gum what did you think it was a jujube?" I said as if she was a small bug on my heel. She glared at me. Willy however took over the show. " Yeah it's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe!"

"This gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself!" Willy said. No one quite understood how that could be possible. I didn't even try to. I mean I'm not the best with deserts. I can make anything if you give me a recipe but if you tell me to make something out of scratch it'll be burnt and taste horrible. Bad memories.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Salt asked. I nearly slapped him right then. I resisted the violent need to tell him he could shove that piece of gum up his ass and make a bubble with it. I didn't have to it seemed because Alex did it for me. "So that you could ask questions about it. That will just fill everyone with joy." She said sarcastically. Not what I would have said but it stuck.

He sneered at her and I stepped in front of her to glare hatefully at him. Nobody touches my charge while I am in my right mind!

However we were interrupted by Willy. While I had been glaring down Mr. Salt he had been digging around in his suit jacket. He pulled out some note cards that I realized had been from the beginning of the tour. I smiled patiently at him as he found the notes he needed. "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's Magic Chewing gum and that is all you will," He paused to flip to the next note card. "ever need for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie!" I watched slowly as the situation went from fine to someone shot me.

"It sounds great!" Charlie and Alex chorused. "It sounds weird," Veruca said like the uptight brat she is. "It sounds like my kind of gum!" Violet said. And enter someone shot me mode. Violet took the piece of gum she currently had in her mouth and put it behind her ear. I tilted my head before looking at Alexandria. "How does she not get hair in that gum?" She just shrugged. I grimaced. My charge was slowly tilting away from me. I had not told her that this was a test.

You see if she couldn't handle the fact that she isn't the center of my world then she wasn't going to be able to continue on as my sister. And so far she had proven nothing to me. Except she wasn't going to get the powers I had been wishing to give her. How depressing. I'll have to go back to being alone again.

However this life continues. "Uh little girl I'd rather you didn't, you see there are still some things that aren't-" Violet however would not hear anything. "I'm the world's Record holder in chewing gum," Violet told us, like it was better than even being the president. I snorted I would have to knock this girl down to size one day. "I'm not afraid of anything." She shoved the gum in her mouth like the cow she would be in the future. As she chomped nauseatingly on the gum her eyes grew wider.

"Oh I have a bad feeling that this is going to end wrong."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()(

I hope I slowed the story down again. Lol I hadn't noticed that it had went faster, oh well.

Ok I have bad news and good news

Good news: I didn't die

Bad news: I got my first flame right after not dying

You can see where I might have felt cheated. And if that little bitch is reading, if you don't like my story I didn't ask your sorry ass to review. If all you have in life is to go around reviewing badly on peoples stories then you need to rethink your life. And yes I am immature and I love it. You don't know me I don't k now you so leave me alone.

Ok now that I have that out of my system YAY! I don't really have much to say. I was a little downed by that flame but I'm trying not to let it get to me. cause at least it means people are reading! I am working on another story and I might put the first chapter up already maybe and then leave it out there to stew until I finish this one. It will be twilight because I am a procrastinator and can't bring myself to watch X-men again…hey I might do nothing about the actual movie who knows.

PS: I changed my pen name and I might change some other stuff because I am bored. Lol XD

PSS: Annie (can I call you that?) that wasn't about you! Just so you know lol


	13. Violet's violent end

Chapter 13

After I stated those words of wisdom I stood and waited. My words were ignored however. "How is it honey?" Violet's mom inquired. I snorted. That woman just doesn't get it. She lives through her child to much. Need to fix that later.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup, I can feel it running down my throat." I grimaced disgusted, I hated tomato's nasty stuff. I glanced around to see everyone was in grossed in Violet's happening so I sent myself into a daze. I began to take Alexandria's power back one degree at a time.

Vaguely though I could hear what was happening. "Yeah! Spit it out!" Willy said nervously. I felt Alexandria tense beside me as she felt a disturbance in the force. (lol I haven't actually seen Star Wars) I could practically see her freezing up. She was slowly losing her memories of the other world and becoming this girl that she had been impersonating.

I let out a long suffering sigh before zoning back in. It wasn't so much sorrowful, just it was more of a disappointment. "Young lady, I think you'd better-" Alex tried to say, she was however rudely interrupted by Violet. "It's changing!" I grimaced. Wouldn't she have an after taste of Tomato soup? Ew.

"Roast beef!" Her eyes got larger as it changed. "and baked potato, with crispy skin and butter!" Willy looked about to have a nervous spasm. "Keep chewing kiddo!" Violet's mom encouraged. I slowly hide behind the machine next to me. "My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal!" I blinked

I put one of my best condescending faces on. "Yes but is it worth it? You really should care more about your child." I whispered the last part, but everyone was too busy paying attention to Violet.

"Yeah I'm just a little concerned about the-" Violet interrupted him to inform us that the gums flavor had changed again. "Blueberry pie and ice cream!" She said. I am almost positive her eyes cannot get any bigger. Just five seconds after saying that I was proved wrong.

"That part" Willy said before dodging behind the same machine as me. Of course he didn't know that. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his surprisingly average waist. "You'd think he would be skin and bones.' He jumped before seeing it was me. I kissed his cheek and then turned back around with both of us still crouched down behind the machine.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca and Alex said at the same time. I sighed happily as I unwrapped my arms from him and took just Willy's hand. He turned to me and smiled happily he gave me a kiss on the lips-disappointingly it was closed mouth- and then kissed me on the cheek before we both looked back to the scene.

We saw everyone backing away from Violet like she had the plague. Violet was vastly turning blue and I mean in the 20 seconds it took for us to get un-distracted her face arms and torsos were blue. "Violet, you're turning blue!" Mr. Salt said. I felt that I should probably be disgusted but I was more scared that she would pop, because not only was she turning blue she was also rapidly expanding.

"Your whole nose has gone purple!" Her Mom asked. 'Finally she understood a child/parent relationship.' "Violet, your turning Violet!" I blinked as I heard small background music. Willy turned to Violet's mother who had stepped in front of the machine that we were taking cover behind. "Mr. Wonka! Mom what's happening? What's happening to me?" Violet asked. Willy stood up pulling me with him and started talking. "Well, I told you hadn't got it quite right. 'Cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the desert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." He said before laughing nervously at her panicked face.

"She's swelling up." Alex said in a scared voice. "Like a blueberry." Charlie said. No shit Sherlock. "I've tried it on like twenty ompa lump's and they all end up as blueberry's." he smiled like a creep at Violet's mom. "It's just weird" he said grinning like he wanted to kill her with a baby's cradle.

I scouted away from him a little bit, as Violet's mother turned back to her expanding daughter. Willy frowned at me before he pulled me by our conjoined hands under his arm. I squeaked as I was squashed to his side. I tilted my head to see the very large Violet and saw a bunch of ompa lumpa's dancing around and realized that the music was louder now.

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" I almost punched her myself. "You could put her in a county fair." Veruca and I said together. I grinned and stuck my hair out for her and with slight hesitation she gave me a high-five. As I was about to speak the ompa lumpa's song came on completely.

Yeah, yeah, Yeah, Listen close, and listen hard, To the tale of Violet Beauregarde, This gentle girl, She sees no wrong, In chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long. Yeah.

Willy let go of my hand and started dancing to the techno song.

She goes on chewing till, at last, Her chewing muscles grow so vast, And from her face, Her giant chin, Sticks out like a violin, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long. For years and years she chews away, Her jaws get stronger every day,

I smiled happily before I started dancing with him. Let's just say we looked weird dancing with each other while the ompa lumpa's rolled an enlarged child towards the door. After Willy and I did the wave together I saw the ommpa's do an awesome flip on top of Violet.

And with one great tremendous chew, They bite the poor girl's tongue in two, And that is why we try so hard, To save Miss Violet Beauregarde, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long.

**Violet **

Mr Wonka!

I held up my hands and yelled ten as the song died down. I smiled happily at everyone only to realize that everyone was looking at us weird. I blinked still smiling as if nothing was wrong. Willy stopped dancing as he noticed Violet's mother glaring at us.

Willy did a strange call and one of the ompa lumpa's came to him. He bent down t speak with him. "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde," 'oh so that was what their name was.' "into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, okay?" ew, she is about to go through a lot of weird processes.

"The juicing room?" Violet's mother asked/yelled. "What are they gonna do to her there?" She asked hysterical. "They're going to squeeze her, like a little pimple. We gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." Willy said as he turned around to where the ompa lumpa's were trying to get Violet through the door.

"Mother, help me. Please." I watched as Violet's mother pushed violet through the door in into the boat. We walked out into the hall and watched as the boat floated away.

"Come on let's buggy!" Willy said.

I have news…..bad news….

My computer is getting taken up soon. I'm not sure when or if I will ever get my computer back afterwards. I'm sorry. I'm trying to finish my story before then so if it gets really horrible I can't help it. It will be more story wise because I found a dialogue script.

Oh well I love you guys so much. Thank you for reading my stories I appreciate it.

Now enough with depressing news. Does anyone like the Sorceror's Apprentice? Who do you like better Dave or Balthazar's? Who would you date? I like Balthazar and no one else does. T.T It makes me sad. I guess I just like older men. I don't usually like Nicholas Cage like that but I have always thought that he was a good actor.


	14. Never touch a squirrel's nuts!

Chapter 14

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see!" Willy said, grabbing my hand. I smiled happily as he grabbed my hand and started walking along the right side of the sidewalk. The others fell back from looking at the room. "Willy?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled. "Yes?" He said. "Have you ever been in a relationship? I know that you hadn't last time we knew each other." He went into a strange daze and grimaced.

"No I haven't." I leant over and kissed him on the cheek, which pushed my top hat farther on the back of my head. He looked at me confused. "What did I do to earn that?" I just smiled a secret smile. He smiled hesitantly back. Aw he is so adorable. We kept walking to who knows where.

Suddenly I heard from the back, "Mr. Wonka?" I looked back to see Charlie holding Alex's hand right behind us. "Yeah?" he said slightly irritated. Charlie was shy to speak until Alex elbowed him. "W-Why did you decide to let people in?" he asked, stuttering slightly from being elbowed. "Well to see the factory of course, not that you'll get to see much in one day, sadly." He responded before he started walking agan with us following.

"But why now? Why only five?" Charlie pressed. He was however pushed out of the way. I would have attacked him if Willy hadn't pulled me back by my hand. The culprit, Mike, didn't pay me any attention though as he started speaking.

"What's the special prize, and who gets it?" He demanded.

Willy whoever didn't give in. "The best kind of surprise, a sur-prize!" I giggled as he did his funny laugh again. Now Veruca pushed Mike out of the way who didn't complain, just glared hatefully. "Will Violet always be a blueberry?" She asked. "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know, but that's what you get for chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting." He told us.

"I thought I was the only one! I mean gum every once and awhile is fine, but for three months?" I put in my opinion. (I really think that is disgusting, and impossible, gum starts to separate after awhile)

Then Mike asked a dreaded question. "If you hate gum so much then why do you make it?" I almost snapped at him, but managed to keep my compsure. Plus Willy had it handled. "Once again, you shouldn't mumble, 'cos it's kinda starting to bum me out!" Then Charlie was one again in the front. I was beginning to grow tired of child roulette. "Can you remember you first candy you ever ate?" Willy's smile became faked as he stared at Charlie.

"No." he said kind of faded. He went into another one of his dazes, I was beginning to worry. I watched silently with the rest of the group. He stayed like that for a whole five minutes. Suddenly he found himself back in the land of the living. "I'm sorry I was having a flashback." Oh that explained it. I may need to get that looked at. It might be terrible for his health.

Mr. Salt stepped back some along with Mr. Teevea. "I see" Mr. Salt said. "These flashbacks happen often?" asked Mr. Teevea as he pulled Mike away with him. I scowled darkly at him and he flinched. 'Heh I still got it.' I thought blissfully.

"Increasingly…today." I smiled at him reassuringly. We started back walking considerably faster. Willy and I walked a little faster than the others causing us to be separated a small bi from the others. "Isabel?" My heart gave a sharp thump at the sound of him saying my first name. "Yes?" I asked blushing like an insane craker. (crack head, it's what I like to call them.)

"Did you date anyone while we were apart" I flushed even more and looked away to the white walls. I contemplated that for a second. While I had been training Fat-Alex I hadn't had much spare time. "No, I hadn't really had time, what with work and such. I suppose I haven't" Well it was technically true. I smiled semi-happy semi-not.

He smiled unsurely and kissed me on the lips. I heard a choking sound from behind us and turned to see all the people looking at us like we grew a second head. I just giggled and saw that it had been Mr. Salt that had nearly choked. Aparently he had a problem.

I chuckled darkly. Good thing he's next. He seemed to realize that I had ill things planned for him because he suddenly made a comment about the room next to us.

"Ah this is a room I know all about. For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." I'll say. Mr. Salt handed Willy a card, most likely a business card, and Willy threw it over his shoulder when Mr. Salt had his back turned. "Are you using the Havermax four thousand to do your sorting?" I almost laughed at his business tone and expression, oh wait I did laugh. Mr. Salt glared at me as he his daughter followed suite.

"No," Willy said, "You're weird." I laughed again as Willy turned around and opened the vault like door. I pouted as his hand slipped out of mine to open it. I huffed indigently when I felt myself being touched in the back. I turned to see a very shy Charlie holding on to the back of my poofy shirt. I smiled kindly at him. Why couldn't all kids be happy with the lot in life they get like Charlie. I suddenly couldn't stand it and I squished him to me in a short hug.

It didn't last long because soon Willy had the door open. I heard a bunch of noises and became extremely curious. I walked into the room right behind Willy leaving a confused Charlie to be consoled by Alex. I was amazed the moment I caught site of the room. I turned to the just as stunned Alex and squealed "Squirrels!" just as Veruca stated in her posh voice the same.

"Yeah squirrels." He flashed me a sly smile and I couldn't help myself, I pushed myself under his arm so I could snuggle up to his warm side. He had paused but continued as if what I did was the usual. Wow I've re-meet him only today, I'm beginning to wonder when someone asked why we were so familiar with each other. I just smiled though. I was in a very wonderful place, in my b-boyfreind's *I still can't think the word.* arms. I was so content I think I could purr. I would have but then it would turn awkward. Oh well.

Huh? Right Willy's talking. "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." He said. It may have been my imagination-in fact I was almost sure it was, that thing loved to play tricks,- because I could have sworn his voice was softer than usual and that he tightened his arm around my waist where it had fallen. I snuggled closer laying my hand on his chest.

"You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked nervously, probably trying to make it seem as Willy and I's position was upsetting him. 'I wonder why.' "Because," Willy began his explanation, " only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time." He gesticulated towards the squirrels as he spoke. "You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad-" he seemed to spot something because he pointed to a squirrel who was hitting a walnut on the edge of the table, with his free hand. I tilted my head curiously. 'Why is it beating its nut?' I almost killed myself trying to hold in the laughter. 'ok when I get out of here I am washing my brain!'

"Oh look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut!" We watched as the squirrel held the walnut up to its small head and then threw it over its shoulder to a hole in the middle of the room. I stared at the hole of darkness and began to wonder how many death traps were in this factory. I tuned back in to the present when Willy shifted a little and in turn so did I.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." I blinked furiously. Honestly could this girl not go five seconds without wanting something? I wonder what happens when she doesn't get what she wants. I am probably get my answer soon. "Veruca dear," Mr. Salt said with a long suffering sigh. "you already have many marvelous pets." He tried to explain.

She just got redder in the face, honestly I think she may turn into a raspberry then Violet will have completion in that fair. Haha I knock myself out. "All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster." She finally took a breath. I thought she was going to keep going. "I. want. a. squirrel!" She was so pitching a hissy fit. If she was my child I would slap her rear end.

"Alright, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." That man just caved…I think I understand how she grew up to be the way she is. I am suddenly glad Charlie grew up poor. He may have had some problems but at least he wasn't like her. "But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel!" Veruca said. This time she actually stomped her foot. I wanted to laugh so bad.

"Very well," he looked from his daughter to Willy who was looking like he couldn't believe that the little brat- I mean girl had really just gottn away with bossing her parents around. "Mr. Wonka? How much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Mr. Salt had pulled out a check book and was ready to write down any number. I considered just yelling out the largest number I could think of but decided against it. Willy ahd straightened up as if he had been offended, but when you looked at him he seemed the same.

"Oh there not for sale, she can't have one." I giggled, also sticking my tongue out, which let me tell you takes skill. "Daddy!" Veruca whined. I told myself not to do it but I couldn't. I changed my voice to be just like Mr. Salt's and said, "I'm sorry, darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." I smiled brightly like I had just accomplished something. Everyone was looking at me like I was the biggest freak in the nut house- which may not be far from the truth.

Veruca was the first to recover. "If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." With her intentions stated she ducked under the rails that I had not noticed before and had began walking down steps that led to the floor. I watched with mild amusement as this spoiled brat stepped right into a cleverly conducted trap. "Veruca!" Mr. Salt yelled out after his wayward daughter. " Little girl?" Willy called in a defeated voice. He had pretty much understood that this girl just wasn't going to listen.

I laughed like that girl that makes fun of people who later on get beat up because the good guys showed up…not that it makes since. "Veruca come back here at once! Veruca!" Mr. Salt tried again. She was ignoring them as she zeroed her greedy eyes on a squirrel at the end. By now all the squirrels had turned except the one she was oogling. It was kind of nice you know, shiny fur and everything, wish the poor thing could talk then it could tell the girl to leave, oh well.

I decided to act like I was trying to help. "Little girl? Don't touch that squirrels nuts. He won't like it!" I warned. I was however like the others ignored. Well the little brat had been warned. " I'll have you." She said. Veruca reached up and went to grab the squirrel but in seconds she had herself attacked. She ran from the squirrels or should I say tried? "Veruca? Veruca! Veruca!" Mr. Salts called frantic. Willy with his free hand, that wasn't around me, calmly took out a large ring of keys and began trying to find the one that fit.

'Why does he need keys? The only ones to be in the factory besides him were the ompa lumpa's. Did he have a hidden fetish or something…kinky?-NO bad thoughts!' I cleared my perverted mind away to watch the rest of the show. "Let's find the key. Nope. Not that one." Willy said as he jiggled it around trying to find the right one with only one hand. Mike's dad glanced at us. I could tell I was going to hate him for what was about to come out of his nouth.

"Wouldn't you be able to find it faster if you let go of Ms. Bucket?" he said.

Wow what do you know I was right, I hate him. Both Willy and I glared at him like he would just spontaneously combust if we did. Well he would if he kept it up. Willy turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Daddy!" Veruca called scared. I felt a little pity, but the girl wasn't going to die, probably. "Veruca!" the desperate dad called. Willy grinned then. "There it is!" then his grin diminished. "There it isn't." I huffed I had gotten my hopes up. I wanted to 'bravely' dive in after her and grab a squirrel. Meh, my dreams are squashed once again. "Daddy, I want them to stop!" Jeez even when being tugged on by squirrels all she does is want. "What are they doing?" my mysterious siblings asked. I looked to see what they were talking about only to see Veruca being held down by the squirrels and the squirrel she had tried to take home with her was on her chest.

"Their testing to see if she's a bad nut." He stated, having stopped looking for the key. He squeezed my waist 'comfortingly'. Even though I didn't need it I appreciated it none the less, because honestly who wouldn't?

The squirrel that was on her chest beat it's little knuckles against Veruca's head and listened. We all waited with bated breath. Then the squirrel seemed to give a sign. "Oh, my goodness, she is a bad nut after all." Willy said kind of disappointed. "Veruca!" Mr. Salt called terrified for his daughter. 'Well that's vbetter then Violet's Mom did. "Daddy!" Veruca called. I felt my heart soften, as messed up as their relationship is they still love each other.

Right before our eyes the squirrels started moving a screaming Veruca towards the whole. Quickly in my mind I started breaking the incinerator. I had one into a slight daze so I almost missed Veruca get tossed down screaming. "Where does that chute go?" Mr. Salt demanded. "To the incinerator, but don't worry, we only light it on Tuesday's." Willy looked proud of himself for remembering this. I wanted to snicker but even I would think it was cold to laugh at a little girl getting made into ashes.

"Today is Tuesday." Mike stated. (How ironic is it that it actually Tuesday when I'm writing this?) Always the know-it-all Mike. Willy became extremely nervous. "Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." He stated with a nervous laugh. He turned his head, because I was still snuggled up to his side, towards Mr. Salt. "Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?" Willy suddenly dropped his usual smile for a weird indescribable look, for a minute his eyes just got bigger and without his smile it just didn't look right.

Willy pushed open the little door/rail thing that had the correct key in it. As he did a nice hippy ompa lumpa song started off. I was to comfy to dance to the song so I just wrapped my arms around Willy's waist from the side.

The ompa lumpa's twirled around Mr. Salt as he walked across the floor.

Veruca Salt the little brute, Has just gone down the garbage chute, And she will meet, as she descends, A rather different set of friends, A rather different set of friends, A rather different set of friends, a fish head, for example, cut, This morning from a halibut, An oyster from an oyster stew, A steak that no-one else would chew, And lots of other things as well, Each with its rather horrid smell, Horrid smell,

I watched as they threw overly large left over's of what they sung about.

These are Veruca's newfound friends, That she will meet as she descends, These are Veruca's newfound friends. Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits? Who did that? The guilty ones, now this is sad, Are dear old Mum and loving Dad.

As they said 'dear old mom and loving Dad' they threw a picture of Veruca's mother and then pushed Mr. Salt down the chute. We were all very silent for the longest. Then Willy suddenly let go of me. I turned to see why only to see an ompa lumpa whispering to Willy. "Oh, really? Oh good." Willy spoke back then the ompa lumpa left. Willy turned back to us.

"I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall." He giggled happy to have avoided a disaster. "Well, that's good news." Mr. Teavee said slightly confused to as if it is good or not. I felt my eye twinkle. Oh no! I'm turning into Dumbledore! Help! - Okay I'm through.

)()()()()()()(()()()()()(

Don't really have anything to say…I've already told everyone whats going out so really I guess I am putting random thoughts.

Someone needs to put up more Balthazar/OC stories…I grow tired of the same things I suppose that's why I like so many things. Meh I'm tired theses two are the only ones for today.


	15. Scarlet Fever!

Chapter 15

"Yeah well, let's keep on trucking." He started back in to the hall and almost ran down it. I ran behind him trying to keep up with his long strides. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" He was saying. He started slowing back down while he spoke. "The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." He said. He stood in front of a big glass elevator. It looked awesome, but I knew why he didn't think to use it, it wasn't big enough to hold all the people we had started out with.

I blinked before glancing around we only had two children left in the tour. We stepped into the glass elevator and we finally saw all the buttons. There were buttons on all the walls and on the roof. I looked closely at the buttons. I wonder what's in the 'Tropicandy room'. "There can't be this many floors." Mike said in his know-it-all voice. "How do you know, Mr. Smarty-Pants? And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off." As he explained he pushed a button on the wall. I grimaced as I was flung sideways into Alex and Charlie.

I felt an arm wrap around my stomach and pull me to them. We went through many rooms but it was all a whiss of color to me because I hide my head in Willy's chest. That was until I heard and felt Willy say, "Oh, look, look, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." I turned my torso around to see we were above a large mountain with what I guess was sugar and that there was ompa lumpa's on the mountain chipping off some fudge. They waved to us and both Willy and I waved back. We went through another room and it looked weird. There were three large tubes. One had a line of sheep coming out of it the other an ompa lumpa threw some pink fur in, the other had sheep being led into it.

I turned to see Willy's face got really excited for a second but then he got nervous. "Oh…I'd rather not talk about this one."What could be so wrong about that? It's just fur…oh. I giggled. "Do you by any chance wear pink underwear?" He blushed scarlet so I took that as a yes. I tried to control my laughter so much but some still slipped out. We went through the next wall that had a painted red plus sign. We glided smoothly across a completely white room to see it was a medical room with little ompa lumpas going across the floor. I looked closer to see that the patients were all the dolls from the show.

"This is the puppet hospital and burn center." Willy explained. He glanced down for a second and nervously laughed. "It's relatively new." Then we went through another wall into a blank black hallway. Suddenly we went spinning down and I pressed myself against Willy who is completely climb. I put one of my hands over my mouths. 'I think I'm going to hurl. We came to a vicious stop and I felt the rumble in Willy's chest as he spoke. "It's fine." He said in a whisper to me. I peeked out and saw a 'girl' ompa lumpa sitting at a desk. "Ah, the administration offices." He said. I giggled, happily. "Hello, Doris." He greeted and then the elevator took off again.

We went through the floor thing and went into a dark room. It didn't stay dark as we went farther down there were bright lights, the ompa lumpas were launching exploding candy! I watched as an ompa lumpa loaded a large candy and aimed it at a target behind us. I hide my head in fear as I hear an explosion, but luckily it past us and hit the target. Suddenly Mike spoke up. " Why is everything here so pointless?"

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie replied. "It's Stupid. Candy is a waste of time." As Mike said the last part Willy's arms tightened to almost painful. I grimaced and turned to him, only for me to see him in a dazed faze. I tried my best not to groan in pain; however, a little grunt of pain slipped past me. This seemed to bring him out of his daze and he loosened his grip.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I wanna pick a room!" Mike said in his stupid obnious voice. I turned swiftly in Willy's arms and glared the glare that said If-one-more-word-comes-out-of-your-mouth-I'll-stab-you-to-_death_. He flinched back from us and I grinned, which turned my glare into the most terrifying face. He looked at me in fear but my victory was only short lived as Willy said, "Go ahead"

I pouted at the elevator in general and I heard a soft giggle from Alex as Mike looked for a room. I turned my gaze to her. She held up two thumbs and it reminded me vaguely of someone. Oh curse my memory. I felt a light jerk as Mike chose a room. As we went speeding through all the rooms to the one he chose I pulled out of Willy's arms cautiously. He looked at me and my unnatural green eyes met his hurt lavender ones. I quickly smiled at him to assure him.

I leant over and grabbed Charlie's hand in one and Alex's in another while leaning on Willy's. 'Ah satisfaction.' We waited as the elevator pulled to a stop outside a room that had looked like a weirdo apartment from the outside. I looked around to see everything was exceedingly bright white. Willy practically dove for a box that was bye the door. I pulled out my forgotten sunglasses and slipped them on. I pulled on Charlie's hand, which was the only one that I was still gripping.

"Here. Put these on quick, and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls." When he said the next part he looked directly at Mike. "And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" I blinked trying to picture that. What a horrible mess that would make.

Willy started walking into the room and to the side where there was a lone ompa lumpa watching TV. "This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television chocolate. One day it occurred to me…Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end…Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" As he had explained how he got the idea we had made it to the TV and I giggled as I heard Oprah on. "I'm not going in that direction!"

"Sounds impossible." Mr. Teavee said as Willy turned from the TV and led us to an upwards (For the life of many I can't remember what it's called) slanted floor. "It is impossible." Oh my here goes that know-it-all brainaic. That's it in a year that guy is getting scarlet fever and going blind. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a differenfe between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." Oh and deaf now that I think about it. You can be a little Helen Keller.

"Mumbler!" Willy turned around and yelled in the very surprised Mike's face. "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying. Okey-dokey." He said turning back around to the desk things. (seriously how do you explain that) There was one giant red button and I was dying to push it. "I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room…to the other, by television. Bring in the Chocolate!" This large door opened that I had not noticed before and a binch of Ompa lumpa's entered carrying a large Wonka bar.

I felt my inner chocolate obsession rising. "Charlie hold me back." I told him seriously. "If I make a dive for it you must pull me back. If I can't go with one chocolate bar without getting hyper I will never make it through this." He nodded seriously. Anyways, "It's gotta be real big, 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle." Willy then decided to push the button. The chocolate rose in the air and then with a blinding flash the large chocolate was gone.

"It's gone!" Charlie said amazed. "Way to state the obvious, Watson but there is a case to solve!" I was however ignored, no matter if my comment was witty. "Told you! Now ,that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the sir above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here, come on, come on!" he said once again walking fast over to the TV, I looked to see the ompa lumpa trying to see over all of us. I dug in the pockets of my jeans and pulled out two little starburst. I gave them to him and walked away.

"Watch the screen!" Willy was saying to everyone. I did and noticed that they were watching some apes. Weird. "Here it comes. Oh, look" at first it had been just static but then it solidified and stood there. "Take it." Willy sudden;y said to Mike. "It's just a picture on a screen." He said. I already had my hand reached out to choke him when it was grabbed by Alex. "scaredy-cat, you take it." He said spinning around on Charlie. "Go on. Just reach out and grab it. Go on." Charlie hesitantly did as he asked.

To most us people it was quite a shock. "Holy Buckets" Alex whispered as Charlie pulled it out of the TV. We all straightened up. "Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." Willy stared at my brother and when he was taking too long to open it made clicking sound with his teeth to mean biting. Charlie took a small bite. "It's great!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's a miracle." My twin and I said. "So imagine, ah your sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say, 'Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself.' And you simply reach out…and take it. How about that?" he said having gesticulated the entire thing.

"It sounds wonderful, Willy." I told him. He sent his hyper grin at me and I was suddenly struck with the fact that he may be on a permanent sugar high. "Thank you."

"Can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal?" Mike's father asked.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." He said all serious. I think I won't eat cereal for a while.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie, the ever innocent boy asked. "Of course I could." Willy answered.

"What about people?" Mike.

And this is where the plasma hits the fan.

"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Willy

Mike got in a tantrum position and preceded to move himself from just going Blind and deaf to mute as well. "Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world." Oh no the hell this little brat did not just think he knew anything about what would be the most important. Ok brat the scarlet fever will also take your game playing abilities away for 15 years afterwards. "And all you think about is chocolate!"

At least Mike's father tried to control his child. "Calm down, Mike, I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." That just made Mike madder. "No, he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not." He took off running up the slant and towards the button. I made to grab him but Alex pulled me back. "Just let me strangle him a little, it will help a lot of people down the road!" I huffed as my efforts were lost. "Hey, little boy, don't touch my button!" Willy called an uncaring warning.

Mike jumped up stepping on the button and leaping onto the platform thing where the chocolate had been before. That reminds me…okay. I stole the chocolate carefully from Charlie's limp hand. I toke a bit and my mouth watered. "Mmmm." Some of the people glanced behind to me, and away from the weirdness that was Mike floating in mid air. That was until a bright light flashed him away from us.

"He's gone." Mike's father said in a panicked way.

"Let's go check the television, see what we get. I sure hope no part of him gets left behind." Willy spoke absent-mindedly. "What do you mean?" I think Mr. Teavee was now in full out panic mode.

What Willy said next did not help. "Well, sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of youson, which one would it be?" Willy asked smiling. While Mr. Teavee did not.

"What kind of question is that?" He said.

"No need to snap just a question." We had been in front of the TV for 2 minutes now and I was getting worried. "Try every channel," Willy said to the luma behind us, "I'm starting to get a little anxious."  
I couldn't help but notice that the news caster that was on was an ompa lumpa and so would all of them. I blinked as a staticy Mike came on to the news desk.

"There he is." Charlie said. "Mike!" Mr. Teavee said.

Suddenly another one of those ompa lumpa songs started to play.

The most important thing, That we've ever learned, The most important thing we've learned, As far as children are concerned, Is never, never let them near, The television set, Or better still just don't install, The idiotic thing at all, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, It rots the senses in the head, It keeps imagination dead, It clogs and clutters up the mind, It makes a child so dull and blind, So dull, so dull, He can no longer understand, A fairy tale, a fairyland, A fairyland, a fairyland, His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze, He cannot think, he only sees. Regarding little Mike Teavee, We very much regret that we, Regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, We very much regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, If we can get him back his height, But if we can't, It serves him right.

This time I didn't dance or sing. I was tired and the song was awesome I just couldn't get into it. It had been a long day and I don't think I will be able to wake up when I finally get some sleep.

"Ooh, somebody grab him!" Willy said. A short small Mike said "Help me! Help me!" to us. I just wanted to grab him and cuddle him. Okay he can't play games for 5 years.

"Oh thank heavens. He's completely unharmed." Willy said. Now even I looked at him weird at that. As much as I didn't like Mike he was still a kid. "Unharmed? What are you talking about?" Mike's father asked/yelled. "Just put me in the other way!" Mike yelled to us.

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference." Willy said in a smart and important voice.

"Well, what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr. Teavee asked.

Willy went into thinking mode. "I don't know, but young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." I said. But as I said it Willy's face brightened. "Ah! Let's put him in the taffy puller!" Willy said once again happy.

"Taffy puller?" Mr. Teavee yelled.

Hey that was my idea! Boy is he gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller." He turned to the waiting ompa lumpa and said, "I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his…little boy, up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out." He nodded as the ompa lumpa did this thing with his arms which I assumed was a yes, sir.

"Oh well on with the tour!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

Okay. I just figured out that when I do get my laptop back I won't actually get to take it home so….what I can finish I have to. I love you guys and if I don't upload a chapter for a long time or never I am way sorry about it and it isn't my fault!


	16. the real end!

Chapter 16

"There's still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left?" After the Mike chaos we had walked to the front of the room and they had deposited their glasses while I just put mine back where they came from. "Um, Mr. Wonka, Charlie's the only one left now." And indeed my twin was right, Charlie was the only one left. I walked slowly to Willy's side smiling. He turned around in surprise to only make the same conclusion as I.

"You mean you're the only one?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the others?" he however didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Charlie's hand and kept shaking it. "Oh, my dear boy, but that means you've won. Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, what with your darling sister, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things al-"As he had spoken he had kept shaking Charlie's hand in then he let go and walked into the elevator door. I giggled as he stood up and blushed like crazy. "…Speed things along. Come on."

We got inside of the elevator and he closed the door. I smiled happily. That was until I saw him push a button right next to my head. 'Up and Out.' "Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" I asked as we sped upwards I had a sneaking suspicion of what it was so I held tightly to Willy as I felt us going really fast. "Hold on" He said tightening his hold on me. "We're going to need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."

'I feel an oh shit coming on.'

"Break through what"

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out!" I freaked. "Alex incase this doesn't work, it wasn't Charlie who died your hair blue, it was Grandpa Joe and me!" She looked extremely pissed for a second. Then satisfied. 'And here is that oh shit moment'

"Just in case we don't make it, it wasn't the weather that ripped up your 'Love's forever shirt' It was me!"

"Why you little" I reached over to kill her but was interrupted. "But do you really mean?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, I do!" I'm doomed. "It's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces." As he said that we bussed through the glass and made it. I was about to peel myself from Willy's side when I felt the odd feeling of falling. Then it ended. I grinned happily as we watched the other loser contestants go by. I didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about. I couldn't do much of anything but stare at all the things that went by, like the little candy shop and Ms. Henderson's house and that creepy old lady who always hates me.

"Where do you live?" Willy asked us. We all simultaneously pointed to the little broken down house that we call home. Before I could say anything we were hovering over the roof and then we went all the way through, luckily it was just the carpet of our old room where there was a hole anyways.

I heard vaguely Grandma Georgina say, "I think someone at the door." I giggled and waited happily for the doors to open before dragging Willy out the elevator after Alex grabbed Charlie and pulled him out. I think Mom they were all a little stunned.

"Hi, Mom." Charlie said going to hug her. My twin and I smiled exactly the same and stood next to each other in the same pose and said, "Good evening Buckets. Did you miss us while we were gone?" Everyone laughed I heard someone clear there throat behind me and turned to see Willy holding both his top hat and cane nervously.

(This is were it divides from the movie, there isn't going to be any big scene where Willy goes through there stuff and then tells them they can't come and then she breaks up with him, no its over used and I don't have the time to care.)

"Yes, we missed you all terribly, but would you introduce your friend here please?" I walked up to Willy grabbing his fiddling hand and intertwined our fingers. "Buckets, remember the boy I used to have a crush on and would spend a lot of time with," I asked when most of them nodded I continued, "this is him, Willy Wonka. He is my boyfriend." There was a large gasp from everyone and then there was the deadly squeal. I let go of Willy's hand and tried to make a run for it, but I was to late. I was tackled to the ground by a happy Alex and surprisingly Charlie.

"I knew you two were together!" Charlie said as I got the stockings squeezed out of me. "I know Charlie we didn't exactly hide it now did we!" I said using the last of my oxygen.

"Um, I think you may be smothering her." Willy attentively spoke up. Oh I think I love that man…shit. They did let go and I through myself behind Willy in case they tried again. My mother was the one to speak. "This is wonderful dear." I smiled and got back where I was before running.  
"Well he says Charlie's won something." Alex and I said together, smiling.

"Not just some something. The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory." I felt my mouth dropped. No one spoke and this seemed to worry Willy. I snapped out of it and grinning pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. I however didn't let myself give into temptation when he kissed back. I pulled back after a few seconds leaving Willy dazed.

"You must be joking!" Grandpa Joe said.

"No really, it's true. Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut…and I had the strangest revelation. In that silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realised in that moment, 'I must find and Heir'. And I did, Charlie. You. " I nearly died out laughing.

"Willy sweetheart _I _even have grey hairs, we all get it. I have even found one on Charlie's head once." He looked at me surprised. I just continued smiling. "Oh…" he said looking throughly shoked and penseive. "Well then. I did still need an heir. So what do you say will you come to the factory with me, Charlie?" I waited patiently for the question to be asked and then I worked my magic, and Willy was no longer a child who hates his parent(s). I grimaced as a shcok cam up my mortal body.

Aren't I awesome. "That's why you sent out the golden tickets!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What are ompa lumpa's?" Mom asked. I looked over to see Alex looking sheepish. I stuck my toungue out to see everyone else had ignored her. Oh well.

"You were the least rotten, and so you win! SO what do you say? Will you come live in the factory with me?" He asked excited.

"Sure, of course. I mean, it's all right if my family come too?" Charlie asked happy. Willy however turned contemplative and went into a daze as my magic took affect. I felt a dull pain in my side. "Oh dear I don't know if I have this many bedrooms." It got silent, but then Willy finished his thought. "Oh we can move the house into the chocolate room!" he said. Everyone perked up. It was going to be the best time!

I hope it will. You never know when it comes to all these knuckle-heads!

()()()()())()()()())()()()())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Well that's it….the final chapter. I plan on writing another story that is already half written which you don't have to read un less you want to read it. It's a Sorcerer's Apprentice peice with Destiny in it. A Balthazar/Destiny as I told you I don't know if I will even be able to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it was rushed but hey I have to give my laptop up because instead of letting me take it home like this year they won't let us take them home-and did I tell you that already….lol I love you guys who reviewed. You always made my day!

Oh yeah if I do make a years later thing, the name skipped my mind; it won't really be a Willy/OC thing. I'll just have it as her going to another story. So for now this story is finished! Thanks for supporting me! And wow a lot of chapters at once!

**_P.S. _**___You'll have to excuse me. I didn't realize that I had done this until I went back to write the epoligue thing. Sadly I had already torched the document from my laptop and handed it back ion but thank God I loaded it on to my account before hand and just messed them up!_


	17. Epilogue

WOW

I only realized I had uploaded the wrong thing as a chapter now, I recently uploaded the real chapter this right here is just an Epilogue. Love you guys!

Chapter: The Epilogue

Hello, my name right now is currently, Isabel Wonka. I'm famous for marrying my husband Willy Wonka after going through a contest that my brother and I won. I have one twin sister named Alexandria and one brother named Charlie. I love my family to death and am so proud of Charlie.

I'm sure all of you have read in the papers and tabloids about my story and my book that was recently a best-seller, Chocolate Factory: Isabel's First Romance. Willy loves it to death.

However I'm not here today to tell you of what I've accomplished in this life.

I'm here to tell you about what is my knight. It is a very weird tale and will forever be known as, "The Day of Eternal Forgiveness".

It has officially been five years since my marriage, 9 since the contest where my brother met his one day mentor Willy Wonka and I was happy in life. I hadn't been able to give birth so it ws all well in the end that Willy had Charlie but ever since I had found out I've been wanting to give Willy a kid because he had always wanted to prove that he was a better father then his father. I however was unable to bear, which we found out when I secretly went to the doctor last year.

That day I was getting ready to go outside for one of my many visits to Charlie and his little girlfriend. Charlie had decided that he wanted to try college before he took over the factory and had moved out after experiencing puberty, which was a long and expensive phase.

I was inside Willy and I's room when he came busting through the mild chocolate and mint doors. "Sugar Plum!" Willy said smiling. He grabbed me and spun me around as was accustomed to doing ever since we married. He pulled me in and gave me a long smooth kiss on the mouth that was reminiscent of our younger days. "What is it Willy? I was going to see Charlie, he wanted me to teach Millie how to make a rock candy."

I smiled as he rubbed his nose against mine, meaning he wanted something I didn't have time for. "Sugar plum, I just want to spend time with you! Our anniversary is tomorrow and I wanted to start practicing!" I blushed, even after the nine years of marriage. "Willy I don't have time!" I said laughing as he picked me up making my, surprisingly, dress flow out on his shoulder where he placed me.

"I set all the clocks back so I would surprise you! We have two hours before you have to get ready to go to Charlie's Sweet-ums! Can't we just enjoy it?" I giggled as he practically threw me down on the wool ( I finally found out what those pink sheep were for!) and laid himself on top of me. "I really can't believe you went through all that just to get me in bed Willy Wonka. Can you sink no lower?" I asked him playfully as I kissed him on the nose.

He got a mischievous look in his eye that only happens when he is about to say something he knows is dirty. "I can go **very **_**lower **_than that and you know it dear." He said, I smiled slyly at him and admitted to defeat.

" Since I have a few hours to keep now I think I can find it in myself to allow a little while of play!" Before I even finished my sentence Willy had started stripping. I laughed as I helped.

After Willy was **satisfied **I made my way out of the large factory by the trick door. Even after all these years Willy still liked his privacy and I had come to terms with this. I made my way to the gates and slipped in to the crowds and no one was the wiser. As I walked down the street another one of my mysterious pains hit me. These had been happening ever since I had changed Willy and I had finally figured out eight years ago that it was because a child of mine ( read my Legend of Destiny to understand) was trying to find me and I was beginning to worry to what would come of it.

I hadn't used my power in fear that my child would mean harm and didn't wish to have to out myself in front of Willy or any one else.

I sighed as I abruptly ran in to a being in my path. I feel to the ground as a mysterious pulse ran through me. I was puzzled for a second longer before I realized that I needed to be polite. "I'm sorry-" I looked up to the stranger only to draw in a shocked breath. "ANTHONY?" I asked as my immortal soul bean to shimmer with memories of my first born. He had been before even Fate.

I stood up with out the hand that he had laid out because I had not seen it. He seemed to wince and I did as well knowing how he took that. He dove to his knees, bowing his head, in front of me which caused a lot of humans to stare but I took no notice. "My Lady Destiny! I come begging forgiveness for my sins!" He said. I was shocked as I just stared at him for a moment before it all clicked. He had been the one causing the sharp pain, which if I was in my right form it would be only a small notice, and that was why he had pulsed when I knocked in to him.

"Anthony Devth?" I said in a mere whisper. Following the customs that I had set down he did not raise his head as I spoke his name but he answered dutifully. "Yes my Lady, tis I." He spoke as softly as I and I felt myself grin as I held my tears back. "Does your sudden reappearance mean that you have stopped with your sadness and excepted my offer?" He nodded. "Yes my Lady" I started crying as I told him. "You may rise my knight!" I said as humans looked at us weird. He rose to his rather tall human height. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly I heard, "LOOK! It's Isabel Wonka!" I grabbed his hand, "There isn't time to talk here, follow me." I raced back to the factory as he followed with his large legs, he managed to keep up.

I through myself trough the pass way that was quickly locked behind me. I used my powers for the first time in a long time to freeze time. This caused a major pain to shot through my head for only a split second. I kept myself walking straight as I still pulled my knight through the turning passages to a room I had Willy make for me. It was not hidden but was near in possible to get in to. There were several locks that made it horribly problematic for others, it also had many riddles you had to find. When you finally got through all that? The door wasn't even the door. All you had to do was tell it what your name was and the door decided if you could enter or not.

I practically ran to this door and opened, I vaguely heard my guest chuckle behind me. I stepped in to my room or as Charlie called it, "The Woman Cave."

I placed him down on a couch and sat beside him. "Tell me Anthony what has caused you to come back to your mother?" I asked excited that he had come back.

He seemed however to darken. "He cheated." Anthony stated sadly. It took me a second to see if I could remember but I had pushed most of my unimportant for-this-realm memories back away.

"I'm, sorry my knight Anthony you will have to remind me, my mind is going in this form." I told him. " I'm afraid that anything that doesn't have to do with this realm is lost to me for now." He sighed and squeezed my hands that he still held. " I guess that means that you do not remember the reason for my sorrows?" He asked looking at me. (A picture of him has been placed on my profile, if it is ever unavailable let me know and I'll find another one, oh and neither my picture nor Anthony Devth's picture is mine, I did not make them!)

"We had been gone to the ages of the Ice, we were goin to fix a problem we had were the ice wasn't melting on time like it was supposed to. You dragged me along saying that you wanted me to go. I didn't figure out why tell later. We were in mortal forms, but while you were off fixing the problem you asked me to stay in a village called, "The Gates of Rest." I stayed there five weeks before I feel in love. He was a boy named Chase and he feel in love with me, I remember some what vaguely of how I thanked you when you came back for giving me such a love I mean." His throat seemed to tense up a bit and I began to wonder if this tell was something I didn't purposefully forget.

"I begged you to let us stay so that I could pursue the love and you gave your blessing saying you would give me four years to woo him and thirteen to live with him. I used up the four with him and we had gotten mated, which was the form of marriage in those days. You told me I did a good job and because I didn't forget my duties as your knight you allowed me a lifetime with him instead of just thirteen years. However," He started to choke with emotion and I began to daze as I started to remember, placing me in an emotional state as well.

"I started to extend his life (His last name is pronounced death, if you don't know what his power is after that PM me.) past his foreseen death. You were angry at me and told me that you had given me a lifetime and that was it. You told me that I had a year to chose spend it with him or stay with you and in the end I chose him. You were so displeased with me that although you kept your promise you made it were homo-sexuals were looked down upon." He grimaced in remembrance and continued shakily. "So far I had been with him through the melting of the ice and he had to watch all his people die. He went a little crazy and soon when we found an alive colony he went crazy started being social with everyone but me. One day I walked in and there he was over a _girl _and I saw the error of my ways." He finished his story. By that time both he and I were crying. I leaned over and gave him a mothering kiss on the cheek.

"I remember now my young knight. I am guessing the reason you are hear is to apologize. There is no need the moment I made the strike against you I needed no apology. What I need," I stood and he slid off the couch to kneel in front of me but with his head raised. "What I need is your promise that if I give you back your place at my side you will not question me again, nor place anyone above me." I told him solemnly. He looked me in the eye and told me, "I will follow you until you chose to give me leave." I smiled and lent down to hug him. He returned the hug and I said to him.

"Welcome back, First Knight, Angel Anthony Devth. May you forever be in my good Grace."

EXTRA- Her Death- short

I was sitting at a table in the inventing room and I had not expected it. I had been watching my husband work shirtless, something rare, as he build one of his machines. He had just finished placing the paneling on some machine that was supposed to make a licorice that changed color on touch.

It was a simple favor to him that I had never suspected would end my time in this realm. "Sugar Jelly, (His newest nickname) will you hand me that screwdriver? I have one screw left then the Willies will be ready." It was a simple task, something that wasn't supposed to be hard. All I needed to do was grab the screwdriver, walk over there and give it to him. I reached over the table and grabbed it.

I picked up the needed tool and began making my way to him, across the catwalk, that was my first mistake. I tripped over a bend in the metal that had been made why'll the Ompa lumpa 's (Sorry auto correct wouldn't shut off) had gotten Willy his parts over here to the other side of the room. I went falling down and past most of the equipment and made a grab for a chain as instinct dictates, my second mistake.

I heard Willy yell out to me. "ISABEL!" He said I looked over to see him running over to me. "HOLD ON!" He called in a panic. I looked down to see that I was hanging over a vat of liquid hot sugar. I realized the irony of this moment. If they dipped me in just this solution I would be a statue forever. I had been going to make it were the sugar incased the object and replaced it. For now it would make the statue but the object would dissolve.

I breathed harshly as my hands started to slip. My old age had not been kind and it was chosing now to show up. I slide down the chain but scrambled to grab it in time. I was now many feet closer to the vat of sugar. I realized as my hold began to loosen again that I would not make it. I looked to Willy who was trying to get to me.

"Willy." I told him calmly. He looked up from the latter sharply with a terrified face on. "I love you Willy, and I don't want you to forget me." He interrupted my goodbye. "I'm coming Sugar plum its going to be all right!" He began climbing with more determionation but I stopped him again. " I however don't want our love to hold you back, mourn for me only a short time and don't' let it ruin your life. Tell everyone I love them." I felt my hand spasm as it cramped. I took a deep breath and calculated what I could.

I let go and fell a special way in to the vat. The acid in the sugar quickly began to harden on my skin and sink in. The last thing I heard in my life was Willy screaming out my name. "ISABEL!"

**Emergency Headline:**

**Isabel Wonka Dead!**

**By Millie Bucket-Wonka nee Portman**

**Today at exactly twilight inside the Wonka factory the wife of Willy Wonka took a tragic fall into a vat of a special sugar. Wonka told us through the tears that she had been making the sugar to form statues but it hadn't been quite right yet and that it had eaten away at the objects. So our dear Isabel Wonka is now dead.**

"**Many loved her," one of her old outside friends said. " In high school her and her twin were always adored. Everyone got uplifted just knowing she was there. It will be hard getting used to seeing Alexandria without her, or for that fact Willy Wonka with out her!"**

**It's true, Willy Wonka has reportedly told us this both heart-warming statement and outreaching admittance: "She was my inspiration, I make only what candy that I feel like and if I feel happy and in love like with Sugar Plum, {His reported love name for her} my candies would taste happy and as if you were in love. Now with her gone I'm just not fit to make candies. She was the only thing I truly lived for anymore and with her gone I'm just to sad to do anything anymore. So effective when he chooses my long awaited heir will take my place." **

**So not only have we lost a great person, we have lost a great man as well. Charlie Bucket-Wonka will take over the factory when he so chooses and we will all mourn the losses deeply.**


End file.
